A Primeira Vez A Gente Nunca Esquece
by Srta. Lola Black
Summary: A primeira vez a gente nunca esquece...realmente, Lilian Evans não irá esquecer a dela tão cedo... Quem pensou besteiras, errou feio! Não estou falando de sexo, e sim do que aconteceria se, depois de bêbados, Lilian e Tiago casassem em Vegas...
1. Merlin Sabe Que Preciso de umas Férias

Capítulo Um: Merlim sabe que eu preciso de umas férias!

N/A: Olha pessoal, essa é a minha primeira fic, e por isso vamos esquecer que se passa nos anos 70, por que eu não encontro nenhuma música que encaixe nas situações que eu quero...Por favor, ignorem!

Olha, vou te dizer uma coisa, há uns anos atrás, nunca pensei que fosse ver esse dia chegar.OK, vamos começar do começo, senão vocês não vão entender nada: Olá, sou Lílian Evans, e nunca, nunca mesmo, em TODA a minha vida imaginei que um dia eu fosse estar casando com o Potter.Vamos voltar ao começo para vocês "sacarem" melhor.

_Alguns anos atrás..._

Lugar: Hogwarts, segundo dia de aulas, torre da Grifinória.

Lo (la)-Uááá!Nossa! Que sol!-dizendo isso, ela levantou e começou a girar.De repente, tropeçou num malão e caiu em cima da cama da Missy, que deu um berro tão alto que acordou me acordou.

M(issy)-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO ME ACORDANDO DESSE JEITO?-Perguntou Missy.

Lo - desculpe, é que o dia estava tão lindo... Aí eu não resisti né?-Comentou Lola, animada.

M - VOCÊ É DOENTE? SÃO CINCO E MEIA DA MANHÃ E VOCÊ ME ACORDA CANTANDO!SUA LOUCA!-Berrou, ainda mais alto.

Lo- eu te acordei, mais você acordou toda a torre da Grifinória, senão o castelo inteiro!-Provocou Lola. Caraca, como essa garota gosta de cutucar dragão adormecido!

L – Ai!Que barulheira é essa?-perguntei.

M – Essa doida aqui, que as cinco e meia da manhã ta cantando.-Começou Missy, irritada

Lo – Mais o sol estava tão lindo, o que eu podia fazer?-Falou ela, rindo de novo.

M – MAIS QUE SOL PORCARIA NENHUMA! SÃO CINCO E MEIA DA MANHÃ! O SOL AINDA NÃO NASCEU!-Missy, a essa hora, já estava pra ter um filho pela orelha.

L – Vocês querem parar de brigar?- Intervi.Já estava me cansando daquelas duas!-No nosso primeiro dia, eu me acordo com duas malucas no meu ouvido!Mais que péssima primeira impressão!

Houve um momento de silêncio, em que eu encarei as duas, Lola mirou o chão, inexpressiva, e Missy balançou os ombros e fez bico, mais foi a primeira a falar depois do olhar que eu lancei a ela.

M – Ok desculpe, é que eu tenho mal-humor de manhã.

Lo – Não esquenta, eu é que não devia ter cantado.Você tem razão, são cinco e meia da manhã!

Outro momento de silêncio. Dessa vez, Lola deu um sorriso e estendeu as duas mãos, cruzando-as, para cumprimentar a nos duas.

Lo – Lorelai Felligans. Muito prazer!

M – Marilyn McKarlly, mais podem me chamar de Missy. – Falou, cumprimentando a nós duas.

L – Lílian Evans, e eu acho que esse vai ser o início de uma bela amizade!

_7 anos, 3 meses e 7 dias depois..._

Acordei com os Elfos Domésticos naquele dia. Sentei-me a lareira e senti um friozinho. Era o inverno chegando.Estava concentrada na minha mais nova leitura, _"Manual do Bruxo Pentelho, e Como Evitá-los"_, por Emilda Ofernham, era um livro interessante... parecia ter sido feito especialmente para ...

T – BOM DIA MEU LÍRIO!

Gelei ao reconhecer aquela voz. Era Tiago Potter, o meu maior pesadelo. Ele, junto com Sirius Black eram os maiores conquistadores de toda Hogwarts. Eles também eram os mais inteligentes (mesmo que não se esforçassem nem um pingo para isso) e os mais, digamos, marotos. Eles e mais dois carinhas, Remo Lupin (o mais decente da trupe) e Pedro Pettigrew, formavam os marotos, e os quatro passeavam por hogwarts azarando as pessoas e conquistando corações (só os dois primeiros). Ele me enchia, todo o dia, com a mesma pergunta: "QUER SAIR COMIGO, LILY"? E levava a mesma resposta: "não. E não me chame de Lily." OK, normalmente as brigas eram piores. Mas fazer o que? E, não dá pra negar que ele é lindo, mais é um tanto obtuso. E além do mais, eu não queria ser só um desafio. Os marotos amam desafios, e eu sou o maior desafio do Tiago. Eu contei até dez antes de responder:

L – Sabe Tiago, eu tenho certeza que quem escreveu esse manual estava pensando em você.

T – A, é?- perguntou ele, surpreso por eu não estar berrando. – E qual o titilo? "_Como Ficar com Caras Lindos"_?Por que se for, Lily, você não precisa de manual, é só dizer que sim!-Ai!Ele ama me provocar...Sempre amou.

L – ESCUTA AQUI, SEU SER **IGNÓBIL**, EU NÃO SEI COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE IRRITAR TANTO AS PESSOAS. Você irrita os professores, as garotas que saem com você, e até os seus amigos não te SUPORTAM! O que te faz pensar que eu gosto que você fale comigo? Será que esse seu ego do tamanho do mundo não consegue cogitar a possibilidade de que existe alguém que não te idolatre?Será que você não percebeu que você me dá NÁUSEAS? E, pela milionésima vez Potter, NÃO ME CHAME DE LILY!EU NÃO TE DEI INTIMIDADE PARA ISSO! EU NÃO SOU SEU LÍRIO, SEU RAIO DE SOL, SUA PRINCESA E NEM UM DESSES SEUS APELIDOS MALUCOS!ME DEIXA EM PAAAAAAZ!-Gritei pra quem quisesse ouvir, pouco me importando com o fato de que ainda eram 6:15 da manhã.

T – Calma, meu amor!1º: Meus amigos me amam. O mesmo vale pra os professores e as garotas. Em 2º lugar, é impossível alguém não gostar de mim, incluindo você, Lily. Eu sei que, bem lá no fundo, você sente algo por mim... Aquela sensação na boca do estomago...

L – Que sensação? Raiva? Náusea? Nojo? Por que eu sinto tudo isso, Potter!-Interrompi. Naquela época, eu não tinha percebido o que aquela sensação significava.

T – Sério todas as garotas de Hogwarts sentem algo por mim.Todas me amam!

L - Na verdade, Potter, esse é o seu maior erro. Achar que eu sou como as outras.Pois bem, EU NÃO SOU!E VE SE ME FAZ UM FAVOR: ESCOLHA O CANTO MAIS DESCONFORTÁVEL DO CASTELO, SE ENCOLHE, E MORRE!-e dizendo isso, peguei o meu livro e sentei numa poltrona mais próxima da lareira, deixando um Tiago abobalhado, e um Sirius estupefato, que tinha acabado de entrar.

S - Cara, o que você fez pra ela ficar desse jeito? Cruz credo... Ta parecendo um hipogrifo que acaba de ser ofendido! – sussurrou ao ouvido de Tiago.

T – Eu só disse que toda a garota de Hogwarts tem um fraco por mim e que ela devia se juntar ao clube. -Sirius fez um sinal que deixou bastante claro que, pra ele, tanto quanto pra Tiago, aquilo não tinha lógica.

R – Isso só prova que vocês entendem menos de mulheres hoje, do que ontem. -disse um Lupin calmamente, sem se importar em falar baixo, pois sabia que eu não o repreenderia. Ele sempre sabe o que falar, e quando falar, esse cara... – Você a ofendeu. Sirius, não sei nem porque você perguntou, você e eu ouvimos tudo lá do dormitório... Você ficou até fazendo piadinhas sem graça sobre quanto tempo mais o Tiago tinha de vida... - Sirius se manteve indiferente aos olhares fulminantes de Tiago. Eu dei uma risadinha, mais disfarcei muito bem... Eu acho. -Tiago. Você disse a Lily que ela era igual às outras! Você é um babaca!-Mais se calou, pois nesse momento, desciam as escadas uma Missy sorridente e uma Lola rabugenta. Lola rabugenta?Que milagre!

M - Bom dia Lily!

L - dia Missy... Por que a Lola está desse jeito?

M - eu a acordei...

L – COMO!ELA TEM SONO DE PEDRA!- Berrei, atraindo a atenção dos marotos.

S – O que está acontecendo aí?

Lo – Meta-se com a sua vida, Black!

S – Calma! Eu não fiz nada demais! Vocês duas estão precisando de umas férias... -E saiu com os outros marotos para tomar café da manhã.

M – Hei... Gente, vocês sabem que eu odeio concordar com o Black, mas ele tem razão. Tive uma idéia! As férias começam amanhã não é?

Lo e L – É...

M – Bom... Meu tio tem um hotel lá em Las Vegas, e ele disse que eu posso aparecer a qualquer hora... O que vocês acham? Eu escrevo para ele agora mesmo!

Eu e a Lola nos entreolhamos rapidamente...

L - É... Nós sempre passamos o natal na escola... E vai ser uma ótima oportunidade para se livrarmos dos marotos...

Lo – Ok... To dentro. Merlim sabe que eu estou precisando de umas boas férias!

L – Bora!

M – Só um detalhe: É uma cidade trouxa. Eu ainda não tenho 17 anos, mas vocês têm. Tratem de se controlar.

Lo – Ahhh... Mas aí perde a graça! Eu já ouvi música trouxa... é tipo IOLELEIUUUUUUUUUU!É chato!

L – Erm... Lola, isso é tiroleio! É pra ser chato... Mas tem umas músicas legais lá também!

Lo – Tem mesmo?Duvido... – sussurrou.

Nossa... a Lílian fica tão linda quando está brava... o rosto fica da cor dos cabelos dela...Ah!Oi...prazer, eu sou o Tiago. A Lily deve ter falado um bando de besteiras sobre mim, mas eu não sou tão ruim quanto ela fala...eu acho.

S – To a fim de jogar...

R- jogar o que?

S – oras, jogos de azar. Ouvi as meninas falando alguma coisa sobre isso...Sobre uma cidade chamada Das Bregas!

T – Quem quer viajar pra um lugar chamado Das Bregas?Que horror!

R – É Las Vegas!

S – Que seja... Quero ir pra lá!Fiquei curioso...

R- hahahaha. Era só o que me faltava...Imagina esse cachorrinho em Vegas?

S – Horas, seu lobisomem maluco! Qual o problema?

R – Bom...hahaha...Deixa pra lá... Vocês vão ver. O que vocês acham da gente ir pra lá?

T- Boa idéia! Eu vou falar com o Pedrinho!

P – Falar o que comigo?

R – Pedro! O que você acha da gente ir pra Vegas?

P- O quê? Onde? Quando? Como? Por quê?

T – Las Vegas, seu rato estúpido! Amanhã, ficar lá durante as férias!

P – A... Não dá. Vocês sabem, esse ano eu tenho que ficar com a minha mãe. Não perco a ceia de natal por nada!

S – Então ta...Merlim sabe que eu estou precisando de umas boas férias!


	2. O Tormento

Capítulo dois: Preparações Viagem e o Tormento:

Eram 9:30 da manhã quando eu acordei. Comecei a cantarolar. O da estava tão lindo... E nós tínhamos uma viagem. Iríamos pegar uma chave de portal em Hogsmeade, e iríamos nos livrar do Potter. Que perfeito!

Comecei a separar a minha roupa: Uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga comprida. E mais uma tonelada de casacos (estávamos no inverno, lembra?). Aí eu lembrei que íamos pra um lugar quente... Nada de casacos!

L – Meninaaaaaaaaaaas!Bom dia!

Missy bocejou e levantou. Conjurou um copo d'água e foi andando em direção a Lola.

M – Bom dia... – e tacou o copo na cara da Lola. - e aí dorminhoca?

Lo – Aaaaaaaaaaa!Você me molhou! Bom, seria as 11!

M – De que outro jeito você iria acordar?Anda, vai logo tomar banho.

_Meia hora depois..._

M – LORELAI FELLINGANS, JÁ FAZ MEIA HORA QUE VOCE ESTÁ AÍ DENTRO!VOCÊ DORMIU?

Lo – Ta, ta... Você parece a minha mãe!

L – Com que roupa você vai?

Lo – Que tal essa? –um vestido de bolinhas. O QUÊ?

M – Nossa você parece uma velha.

Lo – e essa?- um mini top, uma micro saia. Nunca vi tanta coisa pequena em um lugar só!

L – Agora você parece uma reque.

Lo – E essa? – Um vestido branco, que ia até o joelho, de manga curta e tecido leve.

M – Lola, querida, ta maravilhosa.

Quando deu 15:00 nos já estávamos prontas e paradas esperando o outro grupo que iria com a gente.Eles estavam atrasados. Mas quando eles chegaram não foi legal:

T - Meu lírio?O que você faz aqui?

L – Potter? O que você faz aqui?

T – Eu vou com o portal, para Vegas!

L – O quê?Por quê?

T - Acredito que pelo mesmo motivo que vocês... Relaxar!

L – Ah, eu devia saber que estava bom demais para ser verdade... Como eu não percebi,vocês se atrasaram!

Lo – Lily esquece esses retardados e pega logo essa lata!

Aquela famosa sensação de ter um gancho puxando você pela barriga voltou, e logo nós estávamos em...

L, Lo e M – Vegas!


	3. O Jogo de Sirius

Capítulo 3: Viva Las Vegas! (ou o jogo de Sirius) :

Aquela cidade era diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha visto: As cores, os sons, as pessoas...Tudo!

Olhei ao meu redor e vi que as meninas ainda estavam se levantando.

L – Wooh!Que lugar incrível!

-Sejam bem vindos ao hotel De la Fontaine. Missy!Nem notei que era você!-Falou um homem de ascendência oriental, assim como Missy. Mas ao contrário de Missy, ele era mais branco. Missy tinha longos cabelos negros, e era oriental, mas a pele dela era bem morena, isso a tornava mais... diferente. Eram bonitos, Missy e o tio.-Seus colegas?Muito prazer. Meu nome é Clive McKarlly, tio da Marylin.

S- Marylin?Eu não sa...-Mas Sirius foi calado antes mesmo de terminar a frase, por Lupin eu não pensou duas vezes antes de meter a mãozona na boca dele.

Lo – Lorelai Felligans, pode me chamar de Lola.

L – Lílian Evans.

R – Remo Lupin, e estes são Tiago Potter e Sirius Black.

C – Muito prazer. Vamos ver a sua suíte!

Aquele lugar era deslumbrante. O chão era de veludo vermelho, mas não dava uma aparência vulgar ao lugar. Pelo contrário, o fazia parecer mais... Vivo!Chafarizes, o clima quente... Para quem não sabia, (cof, cof, eu, por exemplo) Vegas fica no deserto!Logo chegamos às suítes, seriam dois quartos um ao lado do outro. As meninas em um, os... Trastes na falta de um termo melhor, no outro.

C- meninas, quarto nº 149.

Lo – CARAMBA!-Foi exatamente o que se passou pela minha cabeça ao ver aquele quarto. O sofá enorme, o estilo vitoriano, ao mesmo tempo despojado, a lanterna de lava...Que legal!

L – Missy, esse hotel é incrível!

M – Eu sei – disse missy quando estava na sacada vendo a vista. – O que vocês querem fazer hoje?

Nesse momento Tiago entrou no quarto e disse:

T – Uau!Almofadinhas!

Lo – Onde? – Perguntou Lola. Ela era fissurada por almofadas. Pena que não era desse tipo de almofadinhas que ele estava falando... - Eu amo almofadinhas!

S – Eu sabia que mas cedo ou mais tarde eu faria você se apaixonar por mim... – Disse Sirius, que tinha acabado de entrar no cômodo.

Lo – Cala a boca, Black! Desde quando você é uma almofada? – Perguntou, com aquela cara de quem esta mais confusa que cego em tiroteio.

T – Deixa pra lá... Ah!O quarto de vocês tem vista pra cidade!- Ele estava certo... o nosso quarto tinha uma linda vista da cidade, agora do por-do-sol.

M – Linda, não? Mas vocês deviam é me agradecer por eu ter dito ao meu tio que vocês estavam comigo...

S – Sabe, eu tive uma idéia, acho que vocês vão gostar: E se a gente jogasse um jogo? Ele se chama verdade, conseqüência, situação ou nota.

Lo – E como se joga, Black?

S – Você gira uma garrafa. A primeira pessoa que ela apontar pergunta, ai você gira de novo, e a segunda pessoa que apontar responde. A 1ª pessoa pergunta: Verdade, Conseqüência, Situação ou Nota? E a 2ª escolhe. Não vale mentir!

Eu e as meninas nos reunimos por um momento... Seria um risco jogar um jogo desses com os marotos, com certeza eles tinham um plano, mas e se a gente também tivesse?Estava na hora de virar o feitiço contra o feiticeiro.

Lo – Ok, nós jogamos. Em meia hora, no quarto de vocês. Não queremos sujar o nosso.

Assim que eles saíram, começamos a planejar a nossa vingança. Ou melhor, contra-ataque.

Meia hora depois, estávamos nos três a porta do quarto deles, Missy segurando uma garrafa, sorridente.

R – Bem vindas, meninas. Sentem-se. – Remo nos levou a uma mesinha no meio do quarto, onde haviam seis lugares. Nos sentamos.

S – O que é isso, Marylin?

M – Eu trouxe uma bebida para animar o jogo! – Era... mais ou menos verdade. Missy surrupiou um pouco de Veritaserum da sala do professor Slughorn no começo do ano, e havia misturado o uísque de fogo.Ela serviu em seis copos. Nós tínhamos de tomar também, e se eles desconfiassem?

S- ok –disse Sirius depois de tomar tudo de uma só vez.- Vamos começar o show!

**Tiago pergunta para Missy**

-Verdade, conseqüência, situação ou nota?

- Verdade.

-É verdade que você gosta do Diggory?

-É.-Missy ficou vermelha feito um tomate, mas não poderia mentir, devido a poção, até agora só ela e o sirius haviam tomado.

Tiago deu um sorrisinho maroto.

**Lola pergunta para Sirius:**

- Verdade, conseqüência, situação ou nota?

- Situação.

-Quem você levaria para uma ilha deserta: a Marienny Stumper ou o Pedro?

- Humm...O Pedrinho com certeza comeria toda a comida. A Marienny!

Eu tinha quase certeza de que o rosto da Lola tinha ficado um pouco mais vermelho, mas podia estar enganada.

Depois de algumas horas, todos já havíamos tomado a poção, e estávamos bêbados quanto veio a pergunta:

**Tiago para Mim:**

- Verdade, conseqüência, situação ou nota?

-Eu só tenho conseqüência, Potter...

- Eu te desafio a...-ele vez cara de quem está pensando.- Casar comigo, naquela capelinha lá de baixo.

- Vamos lá!

E depois disso, a próxima coisa que eu me lembro é acordar no dia seguinte e, ao me levantar para lavar o rosto, sentir uma dor de cabeça infernal. Olhei para o meu dedo e vi:

A ALIANÇA!


	4. A Aliança

Capítulo 4: A Aliança.

L – AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Eu berrei. Lola caiu da cama, e Missy acordou assustada.

M – Onde é o incêndio?

Lo – Auuuuuuu!O que ouve Lílian?

Eu estava tremendo.Lentamente, eu me virei e mostrei o meu anular para elas.

Lo – Você comprou um anel... Que bom!Ela me acorda para me dizer que comprou um anel...Não podia ter esperado até as 11?

M – Lola, não é um anel qualquer...é uma – uma...

L – Aliança!

Lo – **ALIANÇA?** COM QUEM VOCÊ CASOU?

L – Não sei... Vamos ter que desc...-Mas nesse momento, os meninos entraram no quarto, olhando de um lado para o outro, forçando a gente a se esconder para que eles não nos vissem de camisola.

S – O que ouve? Nós ouvimos um grito!

T – Você está bem, não está meu lírio?

Lo – Ela está casada, Tiago! – disse Lola, tirando a cabeça de debaixo das cobertas e olhando para ele. – PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIM! E VOCÊ TAMBÉM!

Tiago olhou para o próprio anular. Todos nós fizemos o mesmo. Ninguém falou nada por alguns instantes, até que Tiago se abriu em um sorriso. Ele começou a fazer uma dancinha muito estranha.

T – aham, oh yeah!Eu consegui, eu consegui...

L – Conseguiu o QUE Potter?

T – Casar com você Lily, ou melhor... -abriu-se em um sorriso maquiavélico - _Senhora Potter_.  
Eu perdi a fala momentaneamente, mas então eu fiquei vermelha, corri para a cama e berrei, a cara no travesseiro. Isso me permitiu ver que tinha uma fita em cima da minha mesinha de cabeceira. Eu peguei e coloquei no vídeo (n/a: coisa de pobre, hoje em dia tem dvd...).

Era uma capela, de repente entramos eu e o Tiago, rindo feito loucos. Depois, a Lola de braços dados com o Sirius, ele estava cochichando alguma coisa no ouvido dela e apontando para o Potter. E a Missy, jogando arroz em cima do Lupin. Então, elas me empurram para o altar e a gente começa a rir. O Potter vai para lá também, vestido de uma mistura de Marvin, o marciano com um mexicano. O padre chega vestido de escocês, põe um colar de flores havaianas de plástico nos nossos pescoços e começa a falar besteiras. Depois, assinamos nossos nomes em um livro, e Tiago coloca o sombrero em mim. Eu começo a girar e a dançar. Depois chega um cara vestido de Elvis, e todos nós começamos a dançar enquanto ele faz um dueto com o Sirius.Nossa, como ele fica desafinado quando está bêbado... Nessa hora, Lola chega e se atira no pescoço dele, dando um beijão digno de novela mexicana nele. Depois, eles começaram a dançar, e o Tiago fez aquele conhecido monólogo sobre como ele sempre consegue o que quer, nos rimos muito e o Remo pegou a câmera e filmou a gente atravessando a esquina. Focou na cara de Tiago, e deu pra ler o nome da rua: Rua Baker, nº. 971. Fim do vídeo.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Missy se pronunciou:

M – Lola, o que raios foi aquilo?O mesmo pra você Lily

Lo – Erm... Eu...

S – Eu e ela estamos saindo há duas semanas. Mas isso não importa, por que nos terminamos... -acrescentou tristemente. Mas logo, essa expressão foi substituída por um sorrisinho malicioso - ou não?Por que aquilo parecia uma reconciliação para mim...

Lo – Eu devia estar bêbada quando fiz aquilo.

L – Eu ainda não acredito. É informação demais em muito pouco tempo.

M – Tem um jeito de a gente resolver o problema...

L – Jeito? Que jeito? – perguntei esperançosa, enquanto Tiago murchava lentamente.

M – Vamos até a capela!

Depois de uns quinze minutos, eu praticamente arrastei todo mundo até a capela.  
Até que...

R – Rua Baker... Rua Baker... OK, em nome de merlim, onde fica essa Rua Baker?

L – Erm...

M – Eu acho que é pra lá oh!

Lo – Impossível, Mi, a gente já passou pela mesma placa umas 5 veses...

T – Ai, ai...

L – Você nem esta fazendo esforço, né potter?

T – Ora Lily (acho que já tenho intimidade suficiente pra te chamar assim, não?), não sou eu, um reles mortal que vai interfirir na vontade de Deus...

S – Nossa, você sendo modesto, Pontas? Aonde esse mundo vai parar! – comentou Sirius ironicamente

T – Almofadinhas, meu caro amigo, eu disse que sou apenas mortal, mas você não me deixou terminar.

Lo – Ah, ele não deixou não é?  
T – obvio que não, senão eu teria dito que sou apenas o mais perfeito deles!

Lo – E o que quer dizer Pontas e Almofadinhas? Que esquisito...

L – Affeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! VOCES QUEREM PARAR DE FALAR BESTEIRAS E ME AJUDAREM A ACHAR A DROGA DA CAPELA? – Já estava me irritando com aquele povo!

M – Peraí! Acabei de lembrar! Fica na rua do clube!

Lo – SIMBORA GALERA!

Assim que chegamos lá, Lola e missy foram falar com um cara, Sirius foi atrás delas (em minha opinião ele queria ir atrás da Lo, mas a Missy tava lá...) e o Remo foi com a gente caso precisasse apartar uma briga. Depois de meia hora, nada. Lola e Missy estavam rindo muito, e Sirius, o mais sério deles disse:  
S – Não tem jeito. Vocês têm que estar casados a mais de 3 meses quando tentarem se divorciar.

L – O QUE? VOU ER QUE CONTINUAR CASADA COM ESSE** CELERENTADO** ATÉ LÁ?Ai meu deus, o meu futuro acadêmico esta ferrado...

T – O seu futuro acadêmico eu não sei, mas você vai ter a honra de continuar casada comigo por pelo menos três meses... – e abriu um daqueles sorrisos dele. Como alguém consegue sorrir tanto? Eu não sei...

L – _EU NÃO ME ATREVERIA A CHAMAR ISSO DE HONRA_!

Lo – Parem já vocês dois! Vocês parecem dois bebes, nunca param de brigar!Cruz credo...

M – Você e o sirius não são muito diferentes...- Lola já ia falar alguma coisa como "mas ele merece" , mas sirius disse

S – A gente só briga por que ela não quer gastar o tempo de maneira apropriada – deu uma piscadela animada e saiu correndo.

Lo – SIRIUS BLACK, SEU FILHO DE UM RABO-CÓRNEO, VOLTA JÁ AQUI! – E saiu correndo atrás do outro. Missy e Remo saíram também, e só ficamos eu e o Tiago. Se vocês acham que ele ia perder a oportunidade, estam muito enganados.

T – O Lily...

L – Vá a fava Potter!

E sai correndo dali. Só não sabia o que me esperava na virada da esquina.

Olá! Bom, onde estamos... A, sim, a Lil's acabou de me largar aqui... No meio da rua... Sozinho... (N/A: Mas uma participaçãozinha do Tiago, eu preciso delas pra mostrar o que esta acontecendo) E tudo o que eu ia fazer era perguntar a ela se ela achava que a gente devia seguir os outros!

Fiquei pensando por um tempo, no que deveria fazer. Depois eu percebi que e estava no meio da rua e fui procurar a Lílian.

Mal podia imaginar o que eu encontraria ao dobrar a esquina.


	5. Depois da Corrida

Depois da corrida

La estava eu, andando. De repente, um garoto de feiçõs asiáticas,alto de olhos castanhos veio em minha direção.

- Muito prazer, meu nome é Tomas Chang. Eu sou muito conhecido por aqui, sabia?

L – Lisonjeada. Pediria um autografo, mas não tenho certeza de que você saiba escrever.

O rapaz pareceu desnorteado por um tempo, mas depois continuou andando atrás de mim.

C – Sabe, uma preciosidade como você não deve andar sozinha.

L – acha que sou uma boneca? Pois esta enganado. Sei muito bem me cuidar sozinha!

Visto que o "cavalheiro" voltou a me perseguir, falei a ele:

L – experimente se aproximar, seu filho de um rabo - córneo!

O rosto do rapaz ficou branco. Então ele puxou algo que eu não esperava ver tão cedo:  
Uma varinha.

C – A, sim, achou que eu fosse um trouxa, não? Pois agora vai se ver comigo!Como ousa me ofender de tal maneira? Imperius!Isso, agora eu quero que você...

Ao virar a esquina, eu vi Lily beijando um garoto. Devia ter lá pelos seus, 19 anos. Fiquei irritado de tal maneira que devo ter urrado, ele me olhou, e em seguida lily. Mas, por incrível que pareça, seu rosto não tinha expressão. Nem raiva, nem susto, nem tristeza ou felicidade. Parecia apenas um poço, um poço muito escuro e profundo.

T – O que você esta fazendo, Evans? – Estava com muita raiva dela, onde já se viu, me largar por aquele estúpido? Ela nem o conhecia!

L - ...

C – Ela estava comigo! Dê o fora!- E estendeu a varinha. Há,há... Queria jogar cartas, e tinha acabado de me deixar destribuí-las.

T – Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Chang voou longe. Sempre fui bom em feitiços.Mas nesse momento, Lily parecia ter acabado de sair de um sonho,olhou em volta, empurrou o rapaz e disse:

Eu ouvia vozes. Sentia-me como se estivesse sonhando... Que sonho maravilhoso! De repente, tudo acabou e eu voltei à realidade. Chang estava me segurando e Tiago estava o encarando, a varinha empunhada em direção ao mesmo, este que já não tinha mas a sua própria, pois ela estava jogada a alguns metros de distancia. A mim, só restou deduzir.

L – CHANG, O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO?

Peguei os dois de surpresa. (N/A: Lily não sabia que Tiago a havia notado despertar) Sai correndo dali o mas rápido possível em direção ao hotel, Tiago foi atrás de mim só por garantia.

Ao chegarmos lá, eu fui agradecer quando ele disse:

T – Boa noite, Evans.

E saiu! E eu fiquei lá, pasma, pois de alguma forma, aquilo me fazia falta... e foi com esse pensamento que me dirigi ao quarto, evitando falar com minhas amigas com a desculpa de que estava muito cansada.


	6. Depressão e Sorvetes

Eu estava chorando havia horas. Lola e Missy tentaram insistentemente fazer com que eu parasse de chorar, mas foi em vão. Não conseguia.E mesmo que eu parasse, por um segundo ou dois, eu me sentia morta por dentro, como se estivesse caindo por um abismo sem fim. Depois, elas desistiram. Somente ficaram em silêncio, absorvendo cada pedaçinho da minha dor... Mais ou menos na hora do almoço, alguém bateu na porta e Lola foi ... "Atender":

Ela andou lenta e solenemente até a porta, abriu e deu de cara com Sirius.Estava prestes a berrar "vá embora", mas se controlou e abriu um sorrisinho.(ABRIU UM SORISINHO?)

S – Felligans, nossa, como você esta linda hoje! Você viu a Lily? E que ela esta sumida desde ontem... E o Tiaguito está bolado com alguma coisa, mas eles não são importantes. O que você acha de...- Mas Lola o interrompeu e começou:

Lo – Olá, no momento eu não estou em casa. Deixe o seu nome, telefone e recado, que mas tarde eu retorno a ligação! – Empurrou um bloquinho na mão dele e fechou a porta em sua cara.

L e M – Lola!

Lo – Aha!Eu sabia que isso faria você falar! Você está triste com o que? A gente não arrancou nada de você e já esta na hora da comida!

M – Hora do almoço, você quis dizer.

Lo – Não. Hora da comida mesmo! Ta. Lílian, - começou a Lo andando até mim e me puxando para levantar.- Você vem com a gente.Vamos tomar um sorvete e no caminho você nos conta o que está acontecendo.

L – Não! Ok, eu conto, mas não me puxem. – Prendi a respiração lentamente para tomar fôlego e falei, de uma vez.

Contei a história toda para Lo e Mi, elas ouviram pacientemente, soltando exclamações nas horas certas, fazendo caretas de dor e , Lola as vezes dizia coisas como "Se eu estivesse lá, eu..." mas era interrompida por Missy que dizia "Se você estivesse lá porcaria nenhuma. Cala a boca e escuta!" Depois que eu terminei, as meninas ficaram em silencio por um momento, até que alguém (e eu acho que vocês já devem saber quem é ) disse:

Lo – EU acho que eu sei por que você está assim.

L – Não. Eu sei que você vai dizer que eu gosto dele, implico com ele por que eu não consigo demonstrar os meus sentimentos de maneira adequada e eu fiquei magoada com o desapontamento na voz dele...- terminei com uma pontinha de tristeza na voz.

Lo – Na verdade, eu ia dizer que acho que você está com TPM, mas essa é melhor!

M – Ta vendo Li, até você sabe o que está sentindo.

L – É, eu admito... Eu acho que gosto dele...

Lo – AEEE!

M – VAI CHOVER HIPOGRIFOS HOJE, LOLAAAAA! – disse missy, pulando para a cama de Lola, pegando as mãos dela e as duas começaram a pular histericamente. Francamente!

Lo –OU GALEÕES! EI, EU GANHEEEIIIII!

L – Eiiii!Ganhou o que?

Lo – Desculpa, Lily, é que a gente fez um bolão e eu apostei que antes da viagem terminar, você já tinha se declarado!

L – Você já SABIA QUE OS MENINOS VINHAM?

Lo – O Sirius comentou.

L – Ai... Merliiiiiiiiim!

M – Vamos sair. Eu vou te mostrar a cidade.

L – Não. Eu vou escrever para a Mcgonagall e pedir uma chave de portal para Hogsmeade.

Lo – Ok. Nós vamos sair. Se você mudar de idéia, peça ajuda a um guia nos encontre... nos encontre onde, Missy?

M – Na sorveteria "A Little Piece of Heaven". E peça ajuda ao Rick, é o guia mais gato.

L – Ok tchau. – falei rindo pelo nariz e me levantando em direção a escrivaninha. Peguei uma pena e um pergaminho para escrever para a Prof.ª. Era agora ou nunca.


	7. Tom, A Briga e O Segredo

Tom, A Briga e O Segredo.

Larguei a pena.Escrever para a McGonnagal Não ia sumir com os meus problemas! Eu não iria desperdiçar uma viagem com o Potter, ia?  
Só porque eu descobri que estou perdidamente apaixonada por ele agora que ele não liga mais pra mim, não quer dizer que eu não vou mais me divertir. Eu preciso desencanar! Aquele macaco não vai me fazer ficar pra baixo!  
L – Lola! Missy! ME ESPEREEEEM!  
Fui correndo até o saguão do hotel, e vi uma Lola relutante e uma Missy insistente:  
Lo – Vamos logo, ela não vem!  
M – Espera um segundo, ela já deve estar chegando... AH! Lily, venha aqui!  
L – oi, meninas!  
M – Olha, eu vou pegar um dos carros do meu tio.Alguém aqui sabe dirigir?  
Lo – Eu. Quando à gente tava no quart...erm... Quer dizer... Meu pai me ensinou! – Pegou a chave de mão da Missy e foi em direção ao carro.  
L – Mas o pai dela não vivia afundado no trabalho?- sussurrei. Aquela história ainda iria render muito!  
Lola estava andando muito rápido... A gente ficou conversando e rindo naquele conversível maravilhoso.  
L – Lembra do nosso primeiro dia de aula? O dia da seleção?  
Lo – AH! Como poderia me esquecer?- Lola abriu um grande sorriso e ergueu a sombrancelha olhando de relance para Missy. – O escândalo que a Mi fez quando colocaram o chapéu nela...  
M – Olha, a culpa não é minha! Eu não estava prestando atenção, estava olhando para a multidão, as ampulhetas, os professores...  
L – É, aí de repente a McGonagall chama o seu nome...  
Lo – Você senta no banquinho com aquela carinha de confusa...  
L – E quando a Prof.ª coloca o chapéu na sua cabeça...  
Lo – Você começa a berrar...  
L e Lo- **SOCOOOORROOOO!ESTÃO FAZENDO LAVAGEM CEREBRAL EM MIIIIIIM!  
**Todas demos boas gargalhadas com a lembrança.  
Lo – E lembra do dia de que os marotos começaram a incomodar a Li?  
L –É! Nós estávamos atrasadas... Pra que aula mesmo?  
M – Feitiços!  
L – É! No dia que o professor estava ensinando o Vingardium Leviosa!  
Lo – Aí o Potter já tinha dominado o feitiço e tentou levitar um tinteiro,mas só conseguiu vira-lo em você!  
M – E você teve um A.P., como diria a Jonathan...  
L – A.P.?  
M – É, Ataque de Perua! Ai meus ouvidos!  
Lo caiu na gargalhada, e eu fiquei rubra.  
L – Ela não dormiu no quarto no primeiro dia de aulas não é?  
M – É, só apareceu no café da manhã...  
De repente nós ouvimos uma sirene...Ops, problemas em vista...Lola encostou o carro e um policial apareceu na janela.  
P – Posso ver os documentos do veículo, a carta de motorista e a identidade?  
Gelei. A Lola não tinha carteira de motorista, nem identidade e nem documento do carro, pois esse era do tio da Missy...  
Lo – Claro! – Como assim, eu pensei e olhei para a Lola incrédula. Missy apenas balançou a cabeça, os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.- Só deixe eu pegar, está na minha bolsa... Cadê a minha bolsa? A... Meninas! A MINHA BOLSA FICOU NO SHOPPING!- Ela parecia estar em pânico, a calmaria sumindo totalmente do seu rosto.  
P – Ah, sim... Conta outra!  
Lo – VOCÊ ACHA MESMO QUE EU BRINCARIA COM UMA COISA DESSAS?  
P – Sinceramente... – fingiu pensar por um segundo antes de responder – Sim!  
Lo – POIS ESTÁ ENGANADO... NÃO É SÓ UMA BOLSA...É **PRADA**!  
P – Ok, eu irei passar um rádio para a segurança do shopping e ver se alguém deixou uma bolsa no banheiro feminino.  
Lo – Se você realmente acredita que se deixam uma bolsa PRADA dessa estação, vermelha-carmim, com mais de trezentos reais em dinheiro na carteira e ninguém pega, você é mais burro do que eu pensei.  
P – Ok, mas então eu vou pedir a sua identidade no arquivo.  
Lo – Pode tentar, mas não sei se você reparou, eu sou inglesa!  
O guarda tentou argumentar, mas se deu por vencido e apenas a mandou reduzir a velocidade. Depois de ele ir embora, Missy e eu nos viramos para a Lola.  
L – Como você pensou naquilo tão rápido?  
M – Como você sabe o que é Prada? Você é sangue-puro!  
Lo – Erm... Bem, eu...  
L – E onde é que você aprendeu a dirigir desse jeito?  
M – Não adianta dizer que foi com o seu pai, você mesma disse que ele mal ficava em casa!  
Lo – Ok. Olha, essa é uma questão de importância maior. Ninguém deverá saber disso. Ninguém deveria saber disso.  
M – Desembucha!  
Lo – Caramba!  
Foi só isso que ela disse, pois nós tínhamos acabado de entrar na Rua dos Cassinos, a mais famosa de Vegas. Lola olhava tudo com espanto, pois nunca tinha visto eletricidade. Missy abriu um sorrisão e seus olhos brilharam. E eu... Eu praticamente babei. Pena que a gente não ficou muito tempo lá, tivemos que virar a esquerda para chegar na sorveteria.O nosso medo era que Lola se recusasse a virar...Se bem que não seria tão ruim... Missy disse que amanhã faremos um tour!  
Assim que entramos, meu queixo caiu. Aquele lugar parecia mesmo um pedacinho do paraíso! As paredes eram azul bebê, tinha várias mesas que, por incrível que pareça, estavam quase vazias. A música era excelente, e as meninas se sentaram na cadeira pensando no que fazer agora; até que Missy disse:  
M – Esse lugar era bem famoso há uns anos atrás... Depois, com o tempo, as pessoas pararam de vir aqui. Já estava saindo de moda. Mas eu não. Eu nunca parei. Sempre que estava aqui, nas férias, eu vinha.E mandava sempre ma coruja. eu morei aqui por um ano. Os donos do lugar nunca se livraram de **mim!  
**Lo – Se eles conseguirem, pede para me ensinarem!  
L – Lola!  
Lo – Calma, menina, é só brincadeirinha. Pra relaxar!  
Infelizmente (só pra não dizer ao contrario) Lola teve que calar a boca, pois o garçom, Tom, que era um gato chegou pra anotar os pedidos.  
T – Ok meninas, o que vocês vão pedir?  
M – Tom? Você se lembra de mim? Missy...  
T – Missy! Nossa, como você cresceu!  
M – Eu não te vejo a uns... Eu não sei... 4 anos?  
Logo que eu percebi que estava rolando um clima entre o rapaz loiro e nossa amiga, dei um cutucão na Lola e falei que eu queria ir ao banheiro; o que foi seguido por um "Por que será que a gente sempre vai ao banheiro em dupla?" e um "Cala a boca, Lo".  
O banheiro era simplesmente fofo, e tinha até um sofá! A gente sentou, no que Lola perguntou:  
Lo – Ué, você não disse que ia ao banheiro?  
L – Vixi, hein Lo! Hoje você ta lenta, hein! A Missy é afim dele!  
Lo – Obrigada pela parte que me toca... –resmungou, e depois trocou a expressão em seu rosto para a de choque. Ela estava chocada até demais, em minha opinião! - To abismada!  
L – Pois é... Eles se conheciam há anos, mais só depois se apaixonaram... É tão romântico!  
Lo – Ok, duplamente abismada...Marilyn Mckarlly gostando de alguém que não tenha a cabeça do tamanho de um elefante e Lílian Evans romântica em um _mesmo dia_? – Comentou, sarcástica (sarcástica? Oh, que novidade...**¬¬**) – É demais para o meu pobre coraçãozinho...  
L – Hei!Hahaha, você não tem jeito mesmo né? Mais... E você, ainda não respondeu as nossas perguntas!  
Lo – Erm...Bem...Oh! Eu acho que a Missy já deve ter acabado! Eu quero fazer o meu pedido... – Mudou completamente de assunto... Ela está escondendo alguma coisa! – Onde já se viu, uma sorveteria que não vende só sorvete!  
L – Pffff... Vamos embora, hã!  
Chegando ao salão, fizemos o nosso pedido. Ficamos conversando banalidades até chegarmos no assunto mais interessante... Garotos! Não importa o que eles pensam, nós nosso assunto preferido não é a nota da prova de biologia, nem a música top das paradas. O nosso assunto preferido são os garotos...  
Lo – Lance Bennerson ou David Gudgeon?  
L – Eu sou mais o Lance... Intelectual!  
M – Eu discordo totalmente! David! David! David!(N/A: se o nome da criatura que cutucou o salgueiro lutador não for esse, me desculpem!)  
L – O David é um retardado...Além disso, o Lance tem adoráveis olhos cor de mel!  
M – Mas o Lance tem um nariz muito reto! Ainda que os olhos contassem, os do David brilham toda a vez que ele... Toda a vez que ele respira!  
Lo – Argh!  
L – Sirius Black ou Ranhos... Quer dizer, Snape?  
M – Sirius.  
Lo – Snape.-Olhamos para ela, incrédulas.  
Lo – Ta, ta... – disse de má vontade – o Black!  
M – Tiago Potter ou Sirius Black?  
L – Black.  
Lo – Potter!  
M - IH! Ah lá! Trocaram! – Nessa hora, eu e Lola ficamos completamente vermelhas.  
Lo – Tom, o garçom ou Ammos Diggory? – Disse Lola, só para provocar... O que eu disse sobre cutucar dragão com vara adormecido? Missy ficou mais vermelha do que os MEUS cabelos, se é que isso é possível, principalmente porque Tom tinha acabado de surgir por trás de Lola com os pedidos. Missy deu um sorrisinho amarelo e começou a rir. Eu aproveitei a deixa, e logo nós três estávamos tendo um ataque de riso histérico. Tom só olhou, sem entender nada. Não espero que ele entenda. Nem nós mesmas entendemos! Meia hora depois, nós fomos embora. Eu até tinha me esquecido dessa coisa com o Potter. Fomos deitar. Lá estava eu, em Hogwarts, em frente ao lago. De repente, aparece um monte de aranhas, elas vêm para cima de mim. Então, aparece um cavaleiro de armadura branca, montado em um cavalo também branco. Ele afasta as aranhas de mim. Começa a chover e ele se aproxima de mim. Ele tira o elmo quando já estamos a centímetros de distância. Ele é o Potter. Eu acordo suada, na minha cama no hotel. Olho em volta. Lola está agarrada as suas almofadas, que, diga-se de passagem, são muitas. Muitas mesmo. E Missy está toda encolhida, murmurando algo como _"Se você quer dançar, vamos dançar baby!"_. Não agüentei. Tive que sair para tomar um ar. Não me ocorreu na ocasião ir para a sacada. Isso agora me soa... Pateticamente óbvio. Dirigi-me aos jardins. Sentei em um lado de uma fonte e suspirei.  
T – TEM ALGUÉM AÍ?  
L – Potter?  
T – Evans? – Registrei o uso do meu sobrenome.  
L – O que faz aqui? – Tentei soar curiosa, mas parecia uma acusação.  
T – Nada. Suponho que o mesmo que você.  
L – Eu saí para tomar ar.  
T – Eu também. Acho melhor você voltar para a cama. – Nunca me esquecerei da frieza no olhar dele.  
L – Olha Potter, sobre o outro dia...  
T – Evans, peço que não fale mais sobre isso comigo. Você tem idéia de como me machucou ver você nos braços de outro? Isso despedaçou o meu coração. Você nem o _conhecia_! – Ele não parecia mentir... Seu rosto revelava uma expressão nunca antes vista em sua face, uma expressão que lembrava irresistivelmente tristeza... – Eu me declaro para você todos os dias. Falo as mesmas palavras e você finge que não ouve. Você não acredita no que eu digo. Por que eu deveria acreditar no que você diz?  
L – Você jura amor a uma garota diferente a cada 3 dias. Você as usa, e depois larga. Como se fossem restos. Você não se importa com os outros. Azara as pessoas apenas para seu próprio divertimento. E os retardados voltam se arrastando para você depois. EU NÃO VOU SER MAIS UMA NA SUA LISTA, POTTER! Eu não agüentaria ter que me rebaixar! Você é muito egocêntrico!  
T – Eu? Egocêntrico? Você nem ao menos me conhece direito! **VOCÊ É A EGOCENTRICA NESSA HISTÓRIA! TODO O DIA EU ME REBAIXO! TODOS OS DIAS ESPERANDO QUE VOCÊ SAIA COMIGO! VOCÊ NÃO APENAS NEGA, COMO ME RIDICULARIZA EM PÚBLICO!** E quanto às garotas, pra que fingir que se importa? Elas voltam para mim porque querem. É com elas que eu me divirto.** Não tenho culpa se elas se ARRASTAM PARA MIM!**  
L – Você tem sim! – Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. O hotel inteiro iria acabar acordando, mas eu não me importava. – Se você está ao lado de alguém que comete o roubo, assiste tudo e não faz nada, você também é o culpado!  
T – Não estamos falando sobre crimes!  
L – Sim, estamos! Você DESRESPEITA AS REGRAS! ROUBA E ASSASSINA O CORAÇÃO DAS GAROTAS! DESTRAÇALHA A AUTO ESTIMA DELAS! VOCÊ NUNCA TEVE QUE OUVIR O CHORO HISTÉRICO DE SUAS AMIGAS, DIZENDO QUE FIZERAM ALGO ERRADO E SE SENTINDO HORRÍVEIS CONSIGO MESMAS!  
T - ELAS SABEM NO QUE ESTAM SE METENDO DESDE O COMEÇO!  
L – ISSO NÃO TE DÁ O DIREITO DE USAR AS PESSOAS!EU NÃO SEI PORQUE EU FUI JOGAR AQUELE JOGO IDIOTA! AGORA ESTOU CASADA COM UM BURRO!  
T – ISSO NÃO TE DÁ O DIREITO DE SE METER!  
L – **ÓTIMO! EU NÃO VOU ME METER MAIS!  
**T – **ÓTIMO!  
**L – **ÓTIMO!  
**Fui correndo ao meu quarto. Lola ainda estava meio sonolenta, mas Missy já a tinha acordado. Elas pegaram uma água para mim. Eu nunca tinha tido uma briga tão feia com ele. As lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Depois de me acalmar e dizer a elas que eu estava bem ( aí já passavam das duas da manhã ), deitei-me e chorei baixinho, pensando no que acabara de acontecer.


	8. Missy Contadora de Histórias

Capítulo 8: Missy contadora de histórias , ou O Conde & A Lady

Acordei assustada e olhei em volta. Havia tido um pesadelo. Eu estava deitada com uma caixa de lenços vazia (o seu conteúdo se encontrava agora espalhado pelo chão) e do meu lado estavam Missy e Lola.Não foi um pesadelo... Aconteceu de verdade. Tudo, à volta para tomar ar, a briga, as minhas amigas, a insônia temporária... Argh, que raiva do Potter! Como ousou falar assim comigo? Imagine, eu, egocêntrica... Tudo bem que eu nego sair com ele, mas se ele não insistisse tanto e nem azarasse todos os garotos que chegam perto de mim, talvez eu tratasse ele melhor. E não sou eu que ando pelo colégio me achando só porque eu sei jogar quadribol e tenho lindos olhos castanho-esverdeados, um adorável cabelo bagunçado e um sorriso encantador...Ai, Evans, é do Potter que você esta falando!Levantei-me e olhei no espelho do banheiro o meu estado desprezível. Tomei uma ducha, acordei as meninas com uma travesseirada em cada uma e disse:  
L – E o tour?  
Lo – Oi, bom dia, eu estou bem, minha mãe também. Sim, dormi com os anjos!- Comentou sarcástica.  
L – Ah, deixa de ser resmungona!  
Lo – Obrigada pela parte que me toca...  
M - ...  
L – Missy!  
M - ...  
Lo – Miiiissyyyyyyy?  
M - !  
Eu me aproximei perigosamente da cabeça de Missy, seguida pelo olhar indagador de Lola.  
L – MARYLIIIIIIIN!  
M – Ahhhh! Deixa-me dormiiiiiir, Lily!  
L – Mas e o tour?  
M – Mmmmf...Ok... Já levantei... – De repente ela levantou e se trancou no banheiro. Lola se aproximou sorrateiramente e perguntou:  
Lo – Mi, querida, o que você está fazendo?  
M – Banho. É um tour, temos que estar prontas!  
L e Lo – EEEEEEEE!  
Depois de duas horas, lá estávamos nós, começando nosso tour pela cidade. É um lugarzinho bem interessante, Vegas...É quente, mas é interessante! O dia correu sem nada demais, exceto alguns erros técnicos da parte de Lola, que fitava todos os artefatos trouxas com muito interesse. A gente teve que sair correndo quando ela começou a perguntar o que era cinema ou CD, e comentar coisas como : "Porque eles não aparatam ao invés de andar desse jeito?" ,"Que coisa esquisita, isso é roupa?" ou "Isso aqui não se mexe?" ... Lá pela hora do almoço, a gente já tinha voltado ao hotel, apareceu de só Merlim sabe onde um molequinho chato que começou a perseguir a gente e pedir pra gente contar uma história para ele. Missy disse que conhecia uma, então todos olhamos surpresos.  
M – Essa história é bem curtinha, e se chama o maroto e a monitora.  
L – EI!  
Lo – Cala a boca Evans, eu quero ouvir!  
M – Ta, chega vocês duas. Ok, onde eu estava... Ah, sim! O conde maroto e a lady monitora. Ele era um menino muito brincalhão, ela era uma CDF certinha. – tentei protestar, mas Lola enfiou a mão na minha boca. – Ele a amava mais do que tudo na vida, e vivia dizendo isso em público. É óbvio que a mesma não acreditava nas sinceras palavras do maroto, uma vez que ele era um tanto quanto galinha.  
Me – Ele era uma galinha? Mas a galinha não é mulher?  
M – Galinha quer dizer que ele... Gosta de muitas mulheres ao mesmo tempo. Enfim... Ela não acreditava nele. E ao mesmo tempo em que ela queria ficar ao lado dele, ela tinha medo... Medo que ele fizesse com ela o mesmo que fazia com as outras. Em meio às brigas, se escondia uma paixão. Um amor maior que tudo. Maior até que a morte. Maior até que o seu sorvete. E ela vivia falando dele para suas fiéis, lindas e super inteligentes amigas.  
Eu olhei em volta abismada. De repente meus olhos se encontraram com os de Potter. Eu corei furiosamente e mudei o olhar de direção. Os outros marotos chegaram e Sirius disse, sentando-se:  
S – Contando histórias, Marylin? Eu quero ouvir!  
R – Vamos lá!  
Lo – Shhh!  
M – As damas de companhia dela e os escudeiros dele bolaram vários planos maléficos para que eles esquecessem as brigas e assumissem o seu amor. Mas somente quando a linda lady monitora engolisse seu orgulho e o conde maroto parasse com suas brincadeiras infantis eles poderiam ficar juntos. A questão é que os dois eram cabeças-duras demais para fazer isso, e precisavam de alguma razão para acabar.  
Lo – E o amor deles? Não era razão suficiente? – Disse Lo, que já estava sentada como uma criança. EU NÃO ACREDITAVA QUE A MISSY TEVE A CORAGEM DE INSINUAR AQUILO NA FRENTE DO POTTER! Esse me encarava como se suplicasse, mas o seu rosto parecia ser feito de pedra.Não movia um músculo sequer. Levantei-me e disse:  
L - Nossa, eu preciso ir... Tenho... Erm... Dever de casa!  
Lo – O Slughorn pode esperar... Ele não tem nada contra você, ele odeia a mim!  
L – Lola, o Slughorn _**não**_ te odeia!  
Lo – Então porque ele me persegue? Cruz credo!  
M – **CHEGA**! Lily, se você quiser ir embora, à vontade. Lola, o Prof. Slughorn **NÃO **te persegue. Meninos, se vocês querem ouvir a história sentem-se.  
Eu me levantei e fui embora. Andei até a biblioteca e sentei-me para ler um livro. Era verdade... Ainda tinha muito tempo para fazer o dever de poções... Sentei – me e fiquei pensando no Potter... Cadê o animo para ler? Sumiu... O olhar dele... Ai, meu Merlim, o que eu irei fazer agora? Pare com isso...Ok. Parei. Peguei um livro qualquer e abri aleatoriamente. Era um conto. Ótimo, mais contos... Era só o que me faltava. Histórias sobre princesas perfeitas que encontram príncipes perfeitos e tem um casamento perfeito depois geram filhos perfeitos do seu amor perfeito e vão morar num castelo perfeito.Grrrrr! Ok, controle-se. Era melhor voltar minha atenção ao conto, precisava de algo para impedir a minha mente de se voltar novamente ara aquela anta-míope que era o Potter. Voltei algumas páginas para ver o nome do conto..."A Bela & A Fera"...Sempre tive vontade de ler a Bela & a Fera... Ás vezes eu pegava alguns livros de contos-de-fada na biblioteca para ler escondida do meu pai. Mas nunca a Bela & a Fera... Ele sempre me disse que esse tipo de história fazia com que a gente se desviasse dos nossos objetivos e pensasse que tudo vai cair do céu. Meu pai sempre foi muito linha dura, principalmente nessa coisa de futuro. Ele queria que a gente tivesse dinheiro o suficiente para nos garantir uma vida boa. Não errou. Já havia feito planos para minha vida inteira, mudamos para Oxford pois era muito mais perto da universidade. Ele queria que eu estudasse lá, até receber a carta de Hogwarts. Depois disso nunca mais tocou no assunto. Ficou tão feliz que nem falou mais naquilo. Mas nunca mudou a sua opinião sobre contos-de-fada. Aha! Viram? Eu até parei de pensar no Potter!"Parou né... sei" falou na minha mente uma voz igual a da Lola. "Parei sim" " No dia que isso acontecer, vai chover Hipogrifos." " Cala a boca, deixa a Lily pensar" essa outra era idêntica a da Missy." Ok,ok... Parei!"  
Comecei a ler o conto."Era uma vez uma menina muito bela", blá,blá,blá... Depois de uma meia hora, eu já estava no clímax, quando Gastão cai do telhado, aí eu ouvi...  
S – Evans, o que você está fazendo?  
L – Contando as letras desse livro. – respondi, irônica – Mas você me fez perder a conta. Vou ter que começar tudo de novo!  
S – Eu só queria te avisar que amanhã é aniversário do Remo, falamos com a Missy e ela disse que tinha uma boate muito boa dentro de um CASSINO! Aí eu fiquei empolgado e eu e o Tiago resolvemos fazer uma festa surpresa para ele lá... – Então Sirius falou mais devagar e parecia saber o que eu senti quando ele mencionou Tiago, pois sua expressão mudou automaticamente de um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha para um olhar de cachorrinho molhado. – Evans, eu ouvi a discussão de vocês ontem à noite.  
L – Quem não ouviu?- resmunguei.  
S – Olha, ele está realmente muito chateado com você. Ele te ama LILY... de verdade! Eu nunca pensei que você ver o Tiago tão baixo-astral... Não brinca mais, não se alimenta direito... Ele está a isso aqui – e mostrou uma distância pequeninha com os dedos- de desistir de você para sempre. Eu sei que ele faz umas brincadeirinhas sem graça, mas ele é assim.  
L – Ele não pode...  
S – Não pode o quê Evans?  
L – Desistir... – Minha voz estava tão fraca que me surpreende que ele tenha ouvido.  
S – Ai meu Merlim! Eu não acredito! Você não gosta dele... Quer que ele sofra a toa?  
L – Na verdade eu gosto sim, muito mais do que ele imagina...  
S – Não Evans, você não gosta dele. Você o ama!  
L – Ah, Sirius... O que eu faço agora? Eu gosto dele, mais estou com muita raiva dele... Ás vezes eu queria só ser capaz de sentir uma coisa de cada vez, aí ou eu amava ele ou odiava... Não ficava nesse dilema!  
S – Lily, eu juro para você que eu vou fazer o máximo que eu puder para juntar vocês dois!  
L – Ai Sirius! – Não resisti e lhe dei um abraço. – Eh, acho que o Potter tem razão em gostar tanto de você... Você é um ótimo amigo!  
S – Obrigada, Lil's, você também é ótima...  
L – Sirius, tem uma pergunta que eu quero muito fazer para você...  
S – Diga!  
L – É sobre a Lola. Olha, ela é minha melhor amiga, e eu sei que ela gosta muito de você. E eu quero saber se ela já te falou algo sobre isso. – Contei a ele sobre tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior, sobre o guarda e tudo mais.  
S – Gárgulas galopantes! Isso é bem típico da Lola, gritar com um policial... Mas se ela é sangue-puro, como ela sabe tanto sobre trouxas? Ela não fez Estudo dos Trouxas porque disse que não serve para nada!  
L – Pois é... E hoje, durante o tour, ela ficou perguntando coisas sem sentido para os trouxas, como se tivesse alguma coisa com ela que nas situações de ameaça ela agisse como uma autêntica trouxa, mas fora isso ela age como se nem soubesse de nada..  
S – É estranho mesmo... Olha elas duas vindo aí!  
Missy estava toda molhada e Lola estava rindo descaradamente dela. A primeira estava com um visível mal-humor, e quando notou o nosso olhar já foi logo respondendo:  
M – Depois que Vocês saíram, quando eu terminei a história, um garoto foi se meter a engraçadinho com essa aí – acenou com a cabeça para a direção de Lola – E ela o xingou. Daí ele retrucou e ela deu um chute no... – Olhou para Sirius e fez um sinal com o dedo – coisetinho dele. Ele xingou ela de novo e ela o empurrou na piscina. E ele se segurou EM MIM!  
Eu e a Lola começamos a rir, mas Sirius que ainda estava irritado pelo que o garoto disse, virou-se para ela e disse:  
S – Ele não te machucou, não foi Lola, meu amorzinho?  
Lo – Não, Sirius, como você pode ver, eu me defendi muito bem sozinha- comentou, enfezada.-e o que você está fazendo aqui?  
L – Ele estava avisando que o aniversário do Remo será amanhã, naquela boate que a Missy sugeriu.  
Lo – Oba!Sabe o que isso significa?  
L, M e S ao mesmo tempo - O quê?  
Lo – COMPRAS!


	9. A Aparição no Provador

Esse capítulo foi dedicado a Ivilin Carvalho Feitoza, a Ivi, minha avó. Espero que você esteja bem, onde quer q esteja!

A APARIÇÃO NO PROVADOR ou Os Conselhos de Ivi

-Peraí... Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Pra onde a gente ta indo?  
Era a milionésima vez em menos de dez minutos que Sirius perguntava à mesma coisa. De fato, a ultima coisa que eu me lembrava era ser puxada pela Lola e Missy sem entender nada em direção ao carro. Estávamos eu, Potter e Sirius dentro de um carro comandado pelas nossas seqüestradoras. Sim, Potter estava lá. Sirius havia feito questão de sua presença, alegando que o amigo ficaria sentido se não avisado ("que outro comportamento podia se esperar de um veado?" "De onde você tirou que ele é um veado, hã?").  
"Ele nem olhou para mim..." me peguei pensando. Hei, o que é isso? Por acaso eu queria que ele olhasse? Despertei dos meus devaneios quando ouvi:  
Lo – De novo, Black?  
M – Ir ao shopping.  
S – E o que exatamente é shopping?  
Lo – Boa pergunta... Bom, eu perguntei a Missy onde a gente poderia fazer compras. Ela disse "no shopping"!  
P – Mas pra que ir nesse... Nesse... Nessa coisa? – Ele parecia confuso.Estávamos chegando ao estacionamento do shopping.  
M – Comprar o presente para o Remo!  
L – Mas só isso?  
Lo e M – NÃO!  
M – Vamos fazer compras!  
S – Porque vocês são tão fissuradas por compras?  
M – PARA ESSE CARROOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Lola freiou o carro na hora. Elas duas saíram e se "posicionaram". Eu estava começando a achar que elas estavam ficando doidas. E de repente começou o espetáculo.

Lo e M (ao mesmo tempo):  
_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're o.k.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away_

Alguns garotos me beijam, alguns garotos me abraçam  
Eu acho que está certo  
Se não me dão o crédito apropriado  
Eu apenas vou embora

_They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right_

Podem implorar e podem contestar  
Mas não podem ver a luz, está certo  
Porque o garoto com o caro e difícil dinheiro  
É sempre o Sr. Certinho

_'Cause we're living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl_

Porque nós vivemos num mundo materialista  
E eu sou uma garota materialista  
'Cê sabe, que nós vivemos num mundo materialista  
E eu sou uma garota materialista

_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be_

Alguns garotos se apaixonam, alguns garotos dançam  
Está tudo certo comigo  
Se não puderem levantar meu interesse  
Então eu tenho que deixá-los ser

_Some boys try and some boys lie, but  
I don't let them play (no way)  
Only boys that save their pennies  
Make my rainy day_

Alguns garotos tentam e alguns garotos mentem  
Mas eu não deixo brincar (sem jeito)  
Somente garotos que poupam moedinhas  
Fazem meus dias, dias difíceis

_Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's all right you will see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me  
Cause everybody's..._

Garotos podem vir e garotos podem ir  
E você vê tudo bem  
A experiência me fez rica  
E agora são depois de mim

Porque todo mundo...

Sirius e Tiago olhavam abobados para as garotas enquanto eu tinha um grave acesso de risos histéricos. Lola e Missy desligaram o carro e tiraram à gente de lá, os meninos ainda ligeiramente abobalhados e eu com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.  
L – HAHAHA...suspira ai... ofegante, tenta falar, mas não obtém sucesso Por quê?  
M – Ele perguntou!  
S – O que foi isso?  
Lo e M – Material Girl, da Madonna!  
P – De quem?  
Nós nos entreolhamos e bufamos juntas. Bom, essa tarde foi histórica. Pouco depois de uma Missy delirante contar uma história doida sobre o conde e a lady, nós fomos fazer compras.  
Logo na primeira loja teve confusão, Missy (que eu descobri ser a mais viciada em gastar dinheiro, pois ambas as famílias de seus pais, o lado trouxa e o bruxo, tinham muuuuita grana) queria por que queria comprar material de pesca para o Remo, e o Sirius disse que ele não ia usar.  
Depois de muita confusão, eu comprei uma enciclopédia do mundo bruxo para o Remo, a Missy comprou um conjunto de vestes novas, a Lola comprou uma cesta enoooooorme de doces para ele e alguns truques de mágica trouxa. Sirius comprou um artigo de uma loja que é tipo a Zonko's, mas a gente não conseguiu ver o que era. Já Tiago, comprou um conjunto novo de penas açucaradas, e um tinteiro que muda de cor de acordo com o humor do dono. Bom, minhas amigas consumistas não perderam a oportunidade de fazer compras, e logo já estávamos numa loja chamada "Corte Inglês" (N/A: essa loja existe de fato, fica em Portugal e vende desde palitos de dente até carros, imaginem que é uma filial bruxa) .  
Já no provador  
Lo –Missy, eu acho que o roxo fica melhor em você.  
L – Não, preto. Preto é mais básico!  
Lo – Exato, todo mundo sempre usa preto!  
L – Mas você não usaria o roxo para ir em um casamento!  
M – Meninas, meninas, chega de briga. Eu compro um de cada cor!  
Lo – Lily, tira logo a blusa e sai daí! A gente quer ver como fica o conjunto!  
M – É, anda, você é muito lenta!A gente vai arrombar. – Elas abriram a porta, eu ainda tava de sutiã.

* * *

Pontas

P – Almofadinhas, as meninas largaram a gente aqui!  
S – Que sacanagem! É uma falta de consideração largar os amigos assim, sozinhos, num lugar que eles não conhecem!  
P – É, eu sei Almofadinhas... Almofadinhas? – Argh... Maravilha... Sozinho de novo... Ainda mato aquele cachorro pulguento do Almofadinhas! Aqui estou eu, no meio de uma loja trouxa sem saber aonde ir... Bem, pior do que isso não pode ficar!  
Agora... Pra onde eu vou? Estou andando a uns dez minutos e nada... A voz da Lily?  
L – Mas você não usaria o roxo para ir em um casamento!  
-CIVILIZAÇÃO! – Eu gritei.Sai correndo em direção ao local, mais ao chegar lá eu só vi um rosto COMPLETAMENTE vermelho puxando mais dois, que eu reconheci como os de Missy e Lola

* * *

De volta a nossa querida Lily

No momento que eu vi aqueles cabelos espetados, eu puxei as meninas para dentro do provador. Por sorte, acho que ele não me viu, mas haviam outras mulheres na cabine.  
Mulheres gordas.  
MG1- AAAH! SEGURAAAANÇAAAAAAAAAA!  
MG2 – SOCORRO! UM TARADO!  
MG3 – MATA, MATAAAAAAAAA!  
Lo – Céus, meninas... – Nós ouvimos o guarda levar Tiago para fora da loja, sobre os protestos do outro "ME LARGA! PRA ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME LEVANDO, SEU TROUXA LOUCO!"  
Lo – Lily, termina de se vestir logo! A gente tem que ajudar o Tiago!  
M – Eu vou pagando as compras...  
L – eu... Não vou... Podem ir na frente. – Eu podia rir, brincar, me sentir feliz, mais era apenas temporário. Por dentro, ainda me sentia morta. As cores estavam desbotadas. Nada tinha tanta graça. Sentei-me no trocador e comecei a chorar, aquilo já estava se tornando comum.  
Onde fora parar a velha Lílian? Uma Lílian que não chorava por nada. Uma Lílian dura com todos, como uma muralha. Sim, uma muralha. Isso fora o que ela havia posto em volta de seu coração. Não deixava ninguém entrar, com medo de se machucar. Aquela muralha só deixou entrar Lorelai e Marylin, mais ninguém. Não se sentia mais segura, e sim fraca e desprotegida. Nunca voltaria a se sentir bem enquanto não tivesse Tiago. Mais aquele estúpido ego interferia de novo, não me deixava ficar com ele. E a cada dia que passava, ele ia ficando mais desanimado, como se ele estivesse numa longa caminhada no deserto e fosse percebendo que a água estava acabando.  
Uma lágrima escorria pelo meu rosto e eu comecei a me perguntar:  
Por que eu sou tão cabeça dura com ele?  
_Ora, por favor Lily... Você sabe que para ele você é só igual às outras. Apenas um troféu para sua coleção._  
**Mas e se ele estiver falando a verdade?  
**_Ele é um maroto. Marotos nunca falam a verdade.  
_**E o Remo Lupin é o que? Uma cabra?  
**_A ovelha branca da família, por assim dizer.  
_**Não sei, as veses penso em contar para ele o que sinto... O que eu iria perder?  
**_Claro! Ele ia te beijar, e no primeiro dia vocês não iam desgrudar. Depois, no segundo dia, ele iria ficar te mandando bilhetinhos durante as aulas. No terceiro, seriam aqueles presentinhos. Já no quarto, vocês conversariam um pouco, mais ele estaria mais afastado. No quinto, você e ele mal iriam se ver. No sexto, ele já estaria com outra, na frente de toda a Hogwarts, e você teria se tornado exatamente igual aquelas garotas que você tanto repudia. Uma tola que caiu nas garras dele. É isso que você quer? Ser usada e jogada fora, como um copo plástico?  
_**Não... Não quero...**  
**Exato, você deve resistir. Deve se mostrar forte, não deixar ele entrar. A melhor maneira de se destruir um relacionamento, é começando um.  
**_Você tem medo dele..._  
**Não, Não tenho.**  
_Sim, você tem.  
_**Não, Não tenho.**  
_Sim, você tem.  
_**Não, Não tenho.  
**_Sim, você tem._  
**Não, Não tenho.  
**_Sim, você tem._  
**Não, Não tenho.  
**_Sim, você tem.  
_**Não, Não tenho.  
**_Sim, você tem.  
_**Não, Não tenho.  
**_Sim, você tem._  
**Não, Não tenho.**  
_Sim, você tem._  
**Não, Não tenho.**  
_Sim, você tem._  
**Não, Não tenho.  
**_Sim, você tem._  
**Não, Não tenho.  
**_Sim, você tem.  
_**Não, Não tenho.**  
_Sim, você tem._  
**Não, Não tenho.**  
_Sim, você tem._  
**Não, Não tenho.**  
_Sim, você tem.  
_**Não, Não tenho.**  
_Não, Não tenho.  
_**Sim, você tem.  
**_AHÁ!  
_**Não vale!**  
Acordei dos meus devaneios com a voz distante da Lola.  
Lo – Lily!  
L – Oi!  
Lo – Você sumiu! Tivemos que ir ate a segurança da loja tirar o Tiago de la. Depois, como você não chegava, tive que deixar a Missy com o Sirius e o Tiago e vir te procurar. Seu rosto está manchado... Você andou chorando?  
L – Não... Sim! Ai, Lo, eu não consigo esquecê-lo...- Estava desesperada. Não podia esconder aquilo de minha melhor amiga! Uma lágrima, já solitária, teimava em descer pelo meu rosto. – O que eu faço?  
Lo – Vamos lá, Lily! Você é forte, já enfrentou barras pesadas antes. Pense no que a Ivi faria!  
Ivilin era minha avó. Ela morreu no meu segundo ano, mais ela era quem mais me apoiava. Ivi uma vez me disse "Confie em si mesma, desde que você faça isso, lá no fundo você sempre saberá o que fazer". Apertei o meu colar, uma corrente prata simples com um grande e simples anel como pingente. "O carvalho pode ser duro e resistente, mais depois da tempestade, ele acaba quebrando. Já o junco, se inclina delicadamente ao vento, e apenas segue seus movimentos. Depois da tempestade, ele ainda está lá, firme e forte. Faça como o junco, não apele para a orça, e sempre para a delicadeza." Sorri ao lembrar dessas palavras. Que saudade de Ivi... Ela devia estar bem, aonde quer que estivesse.  
L – Você tem razão... Vamos!  
Segui Lola, mesmo que não estivesse feliz, ao menos não estava tão triste.  
Ao chegarmos a porta da loja, Tiago e Sirius seguravam as sacolas de Missy, que estava sentada em um dos bancos.  
M – ALELUIA! Nossa, eu achei que vocês não voltassem mais!  
Notei que Tiago estava olhando para mim, e desviei o olhar para que ele não notasse que eu havia chorado. Pelo olhar de preocupação que ele exibiu, não havia como não ter percebido.  
T – Você estava... – Ele murmurou, mais então pareceu lembrar que não estávamos nos falando e calou a boca.  
Nada de extraordinário aconteceu depois disso. Voltamos ao hotel e eu e as meninas jogamos uma partida de "Black Jack" e Pôquer. Nada de dinheiro, somente feijões. Quando deram onze horas da noite, fomos dormir. Estávamos esgotadas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Foi a primeira coisa que ouvi no dia (que animador...¬¬). Levantei-me na hora. Lola fez o mesmo.  
L – Missy, você está bem?  
M – JÁ É MEIO DIA E QUARENTA!  
Lo – E daí?  
L – MEIO DIA E QUARENTA?  
M – É!  
Lo –Qual o grande problema?  
M – Lola, a gente dormiu de mais! A festa começa as 6, e temos de estar lá as 5 para organizar tudo, e mais os vinte que levam para chegar lá, o que nos dá apenas 4 horas para almoçar e nos arrumar!  
Lo – Então... O QUE A GENTE ESTÁ ESPERANDO?  
Cara, eu nunca me lembro de correr tanto em toda a minha vida. A gente desceu para almoçar, e tivemos que tomar o maior cuidado para Remo nem desconfiar. Logo depois, já era 1:30 quando a gente subiu e começou a se arrumar. Experimentamos as roupas que havíamos comprado, selecionamos, tomamos banho ( COMO SEMPRE, A LOLA QUASE MOFOU LÁ DENTRO SE NÃO FOSSE A MISSY ESMURRANDO A PORTA), arrumamos o cabelo, botamos a roupa, passamos a maquiagem, escolhemos as jóias (somente elas duas, eu nunca tirava o cordão da Ivi) e os sapatos. No final, estávamos maravilhosas.  
Missy estava com uma saia um pouco acima do joelho, uma bota longa e uma blusa em tom creme. Tudo isso poderia parecer normal, se não fosse pelo fato da saia ser soltinha, a bota um marrom meio bege, com uns cadarços que se botava em volta e a blusa, com umas alçinhas finas, super estilosa. Era um simples chique. No quesito moda, a Missy arrasava! Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo caprichado, e na frente haviam dois fios soltos, magicamente cacheados.  
Lola estava com uma calça jeans escurecida, colada até o joelho, mais que abria para baixo, um top do mesmo tom da blusa, daqueles que parecem tomara-que-caia, mais que a alça é para o lado, uma munhequeira, brincos de argola prata, e salto alto. Seus cabelos castanhos até o meio das costas, estavam com aparência de molhados e meio ondulados. Estava linda.  
Eu não achava que estava grande coisa, até ver o olhar do Potter. Usava um vestido (PRETO, não roxo como preferiria a Lola) na altura do joelho, leve e suave. O decote em formato de V não era tão grande, e usava um salto plataforma baixinho. Simples e prático, duro na queda! Claro que não iria dispensar o colar da Ivi, né! Enfim, não sei por que ele estava com aquela cara de troncho quando eu desci as escadas...  
Saímos um pouco mais tarde do que deveríamos, mais deu para arrumar a mesa.  
Haviam se passado dez minutos do prazo quando eles chegaram.  
- PARABÉNS, REMOOOOOO!

Continua...


	10. O Aniversário do Lobo

O Aniversário do Lobo ou Christinne Lecrois

- PARABÉNS REMOOOO!  
A cara de susto do Remo foi muito hilária... Ele olhava abismado para mim, e depois para Lola, aí para Missy, e então para os meninos. Depois recomeçava, eu, Lola, Missy e os meninos.  
R – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?  
Lo – Estamos aqui para a feira de filhotes... Quer comprar um? – comentou Lola, o seu sarcasmo habitual de volta à tona – Oh menino burrinho, hein! E eu que pensava que você é que era o espertinho do grupo...  
S – Claro que não, minha deusa. O mais inteligente sou eu! E também o mais bonito... Mais disso você já sabe...  
T – Não, meu caro Sirius. Aí que você se engana... O mais bonito sou _eu_!  
R – Na verdade... Eu sou o mais bonito. Olha só para mim!  
M – Remo, você ganha de lavada desses dois. É bonito, inteligente e não precisa ter um relacionamento duplo quando se sai com você.  
S – Relacionamento duplo? Do que você esta falando?  
M – A garota que aceita sair com vocês, aceita sair com o seu ego também!  
R – É inevitável...  
S – Há,há,há... Vai rindo, seu lobo retardado!  
R – Pelo menos eu não tenho pulgas!  
Lo – Do que raios vocês estam falando?  
Sirius, Remo e Tiago se entreolharam rapidamente antes de responder em uníssono  
– Nada!  
Começamos a rir, e logo Lola e Missy já estavam me puxando para a pista de dança.  
L – Nãoo!- respondi, tentando voltar para a mesa.  
Lo – Hahahaha, sem chance, Lily meu amor!  
Então por livre e espontânea pressão eu fui dançar com elas. Fazia uns vinte minutos que a gente tava dançando, parecíamos um bando de doidas. Tava todo mundo olhando para a gente, ou melhor, pra ELAS, e um cara até caiu no chão por causa da maneira que ELAS dançavam. De repente Lola tentou falar comigo, mais sinceramente, eu não entendi porcaria nenhuma.  
L – QUÊ?  
Lo – Eu... DJ... Agora! – Foi só isso que eu entendi, e depois ela saiu correndo para sussurrar algo no ouvido do DJ. Os voltamos para a mesa, ainda olhando para Lola, procurando algo na cabine.  
S – O que ela esta fazendo na cabine do DJ! – perguntou Sirius, com um que de irritação na voz.  
T – Ta com ciúmes, Siriusito?  
R – Nunca pensei que fosse viver o suficiente para ver esse dia chegar... Quem diria, Sirius Black com ciúmes...  
S – Eu não estou com ciúmes... É coisa de maricas! Alem do mais, eu me garanto, sei que a minha deusa só tem olhos para mim..  
M – É mesmo Sirius? – Os marotos se viraram para nos, finalmente notando a nossa presença. As reações foram tão rápidas que pareciam ate um reflexo : Remo sorriu, Tiago fechou a cara e Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha e ficou abrindo e fechando a boca, como um peixe fora d'agua... – Não sei não, a Lola parece estar se dando muito bem com o DJ... O que ela está pegando?  
L – Parece um CD...  
De fato, ela estava pegando um CD... Depois guardou na bolsa e deu um beijo em cada bochecha do DJ.  
S – JÁ CHEGA! Vou falar com ela agora!  
Ele saiu, furioso. Chegou no meio da pista, e começou a falar. Ele movia os lábios, e eu conseguia entender palavras soltas (não sou la essas coisas com leitura labial), mas dava pra imaginar o que eles diziam:  
S – O que... Fazia... DJ... Cabine?  
Lola olhava para ele de cima a baixo, uma sobrancelha erguida.  
Lo - Quem... Pensa ... Falar assim comigo?  
Sirius estava ficando com a cara vermelha.  
S – O que... Cara... Com você?  
Lola colocou as mãos na cintura, e abriu a boca, ok, agora o Sirius conseguiu deixar ela REALMENTE irritada, e acredite, se tratando da Lola, isso não é nada bom. Ele começou a falar bem no momento que trocaram a música, de modo que todos puderam ouvir.  
Lo – Olha aqui, Black. Eu acho que está na hora de pegar uma bebida para os nossos amigos.- falou, calmamente. CALMAMENTE?- Vamos?  
Ele olhou incrédulo para ela antes de ir atrás da mesma.  
R- Droga... – murmurou Remo, desapontado. – achei que o Sirius fosse apanhar...  
T – Não esquenta, ainda virão muitas oportunidades por aí!  
M – Do jeito que ele é, o que me surpreende é que a Lola ainda não espancou ele...  
R – Talvez estivesse com medo das testemunhas!  
M – Nááá... Tenho certeza que todos aqui iam acabar como cúmplices, por vontade própria...  
T – Tomara que ela não deixe o Sirius escolher as bebidas... Da ultima vez que eu deixei ele me trazer a comida, eu passei três semanas no St. Mungos!  
R – É, eu me lembro disso... Ele resolveu misturar papinha de bebe no teu café da manhã... Mais você era altamente alérgico a alguma coisa naquela... Coisa!  
M – Aaahh, que gracinha, Tiago papinha! – Cantarolou Missy, alegremente

T – É por isso que eu evito essa história... – Resmungou Tiago  
L – Vocês não acham que eles estão demorando muito? – Indaguei, estava realmente curiosa.  
M – É mesmo...  
L – Eu vou lá agora!  
Me levantei e fui ate o bar, e encontrei eles se beijando calorosamente.  
L – Ham, Ham... Estou atrapalhando?  
Lola e Sirius me olharam com ar de encurralados, então ela deu um tapa nele e disse:  
Lo – Como você se atreve?Humpf!  
S – Ai! – ele observou ela se afastar antes de sussurrar - Doida... Toma a sua bebida, Lily! – Ele me estendeu um copo. Eu tomei tudo de uma vez.  
L – Vamos voltar pra a mesa, anda!

Sentei-me e comecei a conversar, mais animadamente do que eu faço normalmente.  
Sirius deu um sorrisinho, eu já devia ter desconfiado desde o começo.  
De repente, eu não sei por que, mais me deu uma vontade louca de dançar! Eu comecei a rebolar (não me julguem, eu apenas segui os meus impulsos) e a dançar de maneira animada. De repente, já estava no meio de uma rodinha, dançando loucamente. Danem – se os problemas, eu quero mais é dançar! Comecei a cantar junto com a musica, ate que eu ouvi:

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

Eu não resisti: Subi em cima do balcão e comecei a dançar!  
Potter arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberto, e todos os demais integrantes da mesa fuzilaram Sirius com o olhar, esse mesmo só fez se encolher na cadeira!

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

Agora uma garrafa que jazia esquecida na mesa era o meu microfone.

_You come in to look for a King  
Anybody could be that guy_

Nada podia me deter, eu podia até voaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

_Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

Claro que não era apenas eu que estava aproveitando a festa.

Do outro lado do salão, Tiago estava beijando uma garota que ele nem conhecia!

Bancando as enguias.

Comendo o rosto dela.

Hã! Isso é um lugar público!

PROCUREM UM QUARTO!

Eu quase gritei. Mas me controlei.

Isso até ele se virar para mim, piscar o olho e voltar, com mais vontade que antes a comer a cara daquela _desgraçada._

Ah!Na mesma hora, eu desci do balcão e cutuquei o primeiro cara da minha frente.

Menos de uma fração de segundo depois, me ocorreu que o cara podia ser feio, velho, gay...

Mas era adorável, olhos azul-turquesa, e cabelos loiro-avemelhados. Olhei para Potter, e depois perguntei:

L – Quer dançar?  
P – Ok!  
A gente ficou dançando, e conversando ao mesmo tempo.  
L – Seu nome é...  
P – Brian Petterson! – Brian... Um lindo nome, ara um lindo homem!  
L – Lílian Evans, pode me chamar de Lily! (N/A: E o pro Tiago é Evans... Vê se pode!)  
B – Tenho a sensação que te conheço de algum lugar... – Ele comentou, enquanto me girava.  
L – Eu também...  
B – Você esta sozinha?  
L – Na verdade, não. Vim com os meus amigos! - Ai! Eu sou muito burra!  
B – Eu tenho uma casa por aqui... Vim de passagem!  
L – Você vai para outro lugar? – Claro, se ele está de passagem!  
B – Não, fico as férias de natal aqui, as férias de meio de ano na casa de minha mãe, em Oxford, e o resto do ano em um colégio interno por lá mesmo.  
L – Eu também! Quer dizer, eu moro com os meus pais, e passo as férias de meio de ano com eles, em Edimburgo. Mas eu também estudo em um colégio interno!  
B – Onde fica?  
L – hum... Não sei, acho que perto da Escócia...  
B – Isso ta começando a ficar estranho... Eu também estudo em um colégio assim!  
L – Que legal! – Falei demais... Isso não ta cheirando bem...  
B - Peraí... Você é Lílian Evans! Ta certo! Você é da Grifinória!  
L – É!  
B – Eu sou da Corvinal... Que coincidência! A garota do Potter por aqui?  
L – Eu NÃO sou do Potter! E não acredito em coincidência, acredito em destino.  
B – Você esta com a Felligans e a McKarlly por aqui, não?  
L – É... Mais o Lupin, o Black e o Potter... Como você sabe?  
B – Vocês não desgrudam!  
L – Há,há,há... O pior é que é mesmo! Vamos sentar? – aquela euforia já estava acabando, e eu havia até ,esquecido do Tiago.  
B – Tudo bem...  
Mal eu sabia que havia acabado de ter uma conversa definitiva com alguém que se tornaria uma pessoa incrivelmente importante em minha vida.

L – Oi pessoal!  
O olhar de todos se desviou de Sirius e Tiago (ainda com aquela perua :c ) para mim e Brian.  
M – Quem é esse, Lil's?  
S – Brian Petterson? O que faz por aqui?  
B – Estou à viagem! – Ele se virou para a retardada que estava com Tiago – E você é?  
C – Christinne Lecrois!  
L – Francesa? – Ergui uma sobrancelha. Tinha que ser...  
C – Não, meus pais.  
Fiz biquinho, e emiti um som como um "uh...", em sinal de entendimento.  
Brian olhou para mim de um jeito, como se tivesse acabado de perceber alguma coisa.  
L – E você é loira natura ou é pintado?  
Missy segurou o riso. Lola gargalhou abertamente. Sirius arregalou os olhos. Remo abriu a boca, intrigado. Brian sustentou a expressão que havia desconfiado de algo. Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha. Christinne pareceu meio sem ação antes de responder.  
C – Natural...  
L – E você é daqui?  
C – Não. Sou de LA.  
L – Parece mesmo...- murmurei.  
C – Com licença!  
L – Nada não...- sorri falsamente.  
T – Bem, se acabou o interrogatório, eu e a minha acompanhante vamos dançar. – Ele pos seu braço em volta dela, deu um selinho e saiu para a pista de dança. Brian olhou para ele, depois para mim, com uma expressão astuta no rosto.  
B – Você estava com ciúmes. – (N/A: Reparem que **NÃO FOI UMA PERGUNTA**)  
Corei extremamente antes de responder:  
L – É claro que não! Imagine... Eu com ciúmes do Potter! – Fiz um aceno com a mão esquerda, mostrando impaciência. Não devia ter feito isso.  
B – Lily...  
L – Sim?  
B – VOCÊ ESTÁ CASADA!  
L – Que?  
B – Você ta usando uma ALIANÇA!  
Tinha até esquecido deste fato. Peraí, tecnicamente... Ok, de várias maneiras, estávamos casados! Será que eu posso processá-lo por adultério?

Lola (que, até então focava toda a sua atenção em fuzilar Sirius com os olhos) sorriu maliciosamente.

S – Tiago realizou o sonho de sua vida... – comentou Sirius, irônico.  
B – Qu...VOCÊ CASOU COM O POTTER?

Missy olhou para mim, docemente, e explicou para Brian a situação.

Eu saí dali o mais rápido possível, não iria agüentar passar por aquilo de novo. Fui em direção à sacada, e senti a suave brisa tocar a minha face. Diminui lentamente o passo, me debrucei e deixei uma lágrima escorrer. Meu coração sangrava, mas eu tentava ignorar... Já não conseguia mais me segurar. Não permitiria a mim mesma chorar copiosamente por ele. Uma só lágrima, era apenas isso que iria chorar. Queria ao menos ter um piano, e tocaria para expor meus sentimentos. Contentei-me em sussurrar uma pequena melodia, pensando se tudo aquilo valia a pena. Sinceramente, a muito havia esquecido da resposta.

Poxa, eu não entendo ele, primeiro diz que me ama, depois beija outra na minha frente!

E ainda tem o troço do Chang... Aquele sádico me agarra, o Potter vê que ele me agarrou e depois fica todo frio comigo...  
Como se fosse MINHA culpa!Argh...  
_Odeio ele...  
_**Não, você não odeia.  
**_Ah, sim... Você de novo! O que falta para o meu dia ficar perfeito  
_**Bem, me surpreende que ele ainda não tenha ficado, já que eu estou aqui**  
_OH NÃO! Você pegou a SSB_  
**SSB  
**_Síndrome de Sirius Black! Se pega com a convivência, e faz o seu ego inchar de modo absurdo  
_**Há. Há. Há. rola os olhos É para rir ou pra chorar?  
**_dá a língua Ah, sua idiota_  
**...bufa...  
**_Retardada!  
_**Ei, que tal você parar de usar o seu Rosário de Elogios em mim e voltar a chorar pelo Potter**

Ah, é... O Potter... Ai, como ele é estúpido! Eu odeio ele, ele é muito idiota!  
Como ele consegue ser tão... Criança?  
Cara... Que babaca!  
Ouvi um barulho e me virei, a marquinha da lágrima refletida pela luz da lua.  
Aquilo foi a gota que fez o copo transbordar.  
O Potter e "aquela" entraram rindo, e quando eles notaram a minha presença o sorrisinho dele sumiu tão rápido quanto aquele pomo idiota.  
Notei pelo olhar dele que ele percebeu que eu estava chorando. Era um olhar confuso, num misto de sentimentos ocultos.  
Abri a boca, incrédula, quando Christinne disse:  
C – Opsss... – Risos. - Parece que está ocupado...  
Me controlando para não dar um soco nela, andei até os dois lenta e solenemente ( eram apenas 5 passos ), e dei um sorrisinho amarelo:  
L – Não se preocupe... Eu saio daqui. Não agüentaria ver essa cena nojenta.  
C – Calma, Lily! Ta estressada?  
L – Primeiro: Eu nem te conheço, garota. De onde você tirou que pode me chamar de Lily? Depois, eu não estou estressada, estou _enojada_!  
P – Evans, se você esta de TPM, não precisa descontar na gente.  
L – Esta ficando descuidado, Potter... Nem se deu ao trabalho de tirar a aliança desta vez... – Christinne olhou para a mão dele, assustada. – Calma, Christie – Eu disse, irônica – Esse "casamento" é só fachada... – Tirei a aliança e taquei para fora da sacada – Pronto, viu? Não há por que se preocupar. – Me virei para Tiago e disse – Porque não faz o mesmo, _querido ?  
_Sai sem nem olhar para trás, fui até a mesa e falei com Remo.  
L – Remo, desculpe não poder ficar até o fim, mais já está tarde e eu estou com dor de cabeça. – Me despedi de todos com um beijo em cada bochecha, e disse a Brian - Me procure no hotel, sim?  
Fui embora, e estava andando a 5 minutos quando percebi que...  
ESTAVA PERDIDA!


	11. Eu Odeio Ficar Perdida

Eu Odeio Ficar Perdida...Mas tem suas vantagens!

Que droga...  
Eu ODEIO ficar perdida...

Bem, lá estava eu, no meio de Vegas, sem saber pra onde ir...  
A solução óbvia seria pedir informações, mais eu, inteligente como sempre, esqueci no calor do momento...

Olhei ao meu redor, imaginando como poderia fazer pra chegar ao hotel, e achei melhor refazer os meus passos e pedir a Missy para chamar um carro ou qualquer coisa do tipo...

Quem sabe ela não pedia aquele guia gato que ela mencionou, o Rick, pra me dar uma carona?

E eu ainda poderia ver a cara do Potter...  
AI QUE RAIVA!

Como aquele garoto pode ser tão idiota?

Por um momento eu ate achei que ele tivesse percebeu, mais aí veio aquela perola "Evans, se você esta de TPM, não precisa descontar na gente." A primeira vez que ele fala comigo desde a nossa briga e é pra me provocar... Argh, como eu o odeio! E nem pense em recomeçar! (Essa foi pra a vozinha da minha cabeça)

Girei nos calcanhares e comecei a andar, mirando os meus pés.  
Por alguma razão, eu estava triste...

Pensando no por que dele preferir aquela biscate a mim... Mas eu não queria que ele pensasse em mim, queria? Claro que sim... Eu gosto dele! Mas eu SÓ gosto dele... Nada mais! Isso não e motivo pra ciúmes... Que BOSTAAAAAAA!

Vou abrir um clube "Nós Odiamos o Potter..." mas eu vou ser a única mulher, e só vai ter mais um bando de sonserinos que vão me sacrificar como oferenda, ai eu vou morrer...

Ou então eu vou ficar pra titia, ficar gorda, feia e fofoqueira, aí eu vou ser sempre a "tia Lily" ou "a senhora Evans" já que eu não vou casar, e vou viver ate os 65, vou morrer por causa de todos os chocolates que eu comi... Mas até la eu vou fazer biscoitinhos idiotas, com carinhas idiotas, para os pirralhos idiotas, que são os netos idiotas das mulheres idiotas que vão morar nesse bairro idiota e contar fofocas idiotas... Serei a Tia Lílian, a vizinha mais "boazinha" do universo...  
E tudo por culpa do potter!  
Ai, o besta já me fez chorar de novo!  
Parabéns Evans...

Aja mais como o seu pai:  
UM EVANS NUNCA SE RENDE!  
Sinto muito, pai, mais não da...  
Dessa vez eu acho que não dá mesmo...  
Eu já me rendi pra esse monstro chamado amor!  
_EI! É ISSO!  
Eu estou apaixonada pelo Potter...Grande maravilha...  
_**Você pensa rápido hein?  
**_Chispa!_  
**AH! Desculpa, não estressa!  
**_O que farei ago..._  
**BANQUE!**

Foi tão rápido que preciso repetir.

Caí no chão com um estrondo. Tinha esbarrado em alguém. Me escondi entre as mãos. Ele ergueu a mão pra me ajudar e perguntou:

- Você esta bem?

Eu sorri e ergui os meus olhos, mais a visão que eu tive foi o suficiente para o meu sorriso sumir tão rápido quanto ele apareceu:  
L – Chang! – Pronunciei o nome com o máximo de desprezo que eu conseguia. Levantei-me sozinha, sem dar atenção à mão dele, que, apesar da expressão de pura incredulidade, continuava erguida em um gesto de cavalheirismo.  
C – O que você esta fazendo por aqui? – perguntou, depois de finalmente recuperar a compostura.  
L – Voltando de uma festa – disse, tentando meu melhor pra não deixa-lo perceber que eu estava perdida.  
C – Mesmo? – Pelo tom da voz dele, e o sorrisinho que ele abriu, eu tive certeza que falhara. – Festa, hum...  
L – Isso mesmo! – Mesmo na situação que eu me encontrava, nunca abriria mão de uma boa dose de arrogância... – Ta surdo ou é retardado mesmo?  
C – Você não muda mesmo, né menina? Eu estava aqui, tentando ser gentil e me desculpar com você por aquele dia e você já vem me atacar!  
L – Bem... Se esse é o caso... – Alguma coisa estava errada, mais nada me parecia melhor do que aceitar uma mão amiga no momento... – Tudo ok... Eu paro de te atacar, mais com uma condição!  
C – Condição? – ele logo ficou curioso. Tava indo na direção certa! - Que condição?  
L – Que você me diga qual a boate mais próxima!  
C – Até O Sol Nascer... – Disse ele, confuso. – mas em que o nome da boate te ajuda?  
L – Oh, desculpe... Acho que não soube me expressar. – Usufrui de toda a minha paciência. Gente burra é outra coisa, viu! – Onde fica essa... Essa boate?  
C – Continua até o fim dessa rua, depois vira a esquerda. Aí, na altura de uma sorveteria/lanchonete (N/A: Adivinha qual é? Quem disse "Little Piece of Heaven", acertou!) você vira a esquerda de novo, e quando você chegar a Rua dos Cassinos, você vira a direita.  
Abri a boca. De carro eu nem percebi como aquilo era longe... Ele sorriu, prestativo, em seguida me perguntou:  
C – Longe né? – acenei positivamente com a cabeça. Isso só o fez sorrir mais. – Venha comigo, eu posso te dar uma carona!  
Situação difícil... Vamos analisar as possibilidades:

Ir andando, seguindo as indicações do Chang, correndo o risco de ao chegar lá, todos já tiverem ido embora , ou talvez eu chegue lá uma baranga e o Potter e aquela Christie riam da minha cara.

OU

Ir com de carona com o Chang, o que me garante chegar lá linda e maravilhosa e ainda mais acompanhada...

_Pra que eu perguntei?_  
**Ai, garota... Como você é burra!  
**_Hei! O que eu disse pra você, hein?  
_**Ah, cala a boca e ouve. Nos duas sabemos que a inteligente da história sou EU! Por que você não começa a me ouvir, pra variar, e percebe que isso não esta cheirando bem?Você viu aquele sorrisinho na cara dele... Se ele está tentando ser gentil, sem segundas intenções, eu sou papai Noel... Pensa bem, com o cérebro, e não com a espontaneidade, ele tentou te beijar a força, usou uma maldição imperdoável em você, brigou com o potter e te xingou, tudo no mesmo dia! E lembrando que isso aconteceu a menos de 48 horas, acho que você devia ao menos considerar a possibilidade de que algo está errado!  
**_Ah, sabe qual o seu problema? Você pensa demais!  
_**E sabe qual o seu problema? Você controla os impulsos do corpo... Traduzindo: EU não posso recusar, mas VOCÊ pode!  
**_Eu não vou!_  
**Tem razão...  
**_Que bom que admitiu!_  
**Você não teria coragem para tanto!  
**_EI! É claro que eu tenho coragem!  
_**Duvido...**  
_Eu TENHO MESMO!  
_**Então prova! Cara... (pensamento - Gente inocente é MUITO fácil de manipular... E ainda se acha esperta...)  
**_Ta!_

L – Sinto muito, mas eu já marquei com uns amigos... Só precisava me situar!  
C – Ah...-ele parecia ligeiramente desapontado ao falar- Bem, se é assim...  
L – Obrigada, tchau!  
C – Nos vemos depois?  
L – Ok...

Saí andando e comecei a pensar.  
_O que vou fazer?  
Bem, eu não posso ir correndo...  
Posso pegar um táxi!  
É... Ah, mas eu não tenho dinheiro trouxa...  
Ou então...  
_**SUA BURRA, PORQUE VOCE NÃO APARATA?  
**_Ah, e... Você tem razão... Cara, como eu não pensei nisso antes?  
_**Porque eu sou eu, e você é só você.  
**_Cala a boca.  
_**Que boca? Eu não tenho boca...  
**_Sério, agora tenho que me concentrar.  
_**Ok...**  
Respira fundo...  
Inspira  
Respira

L - AAAAAAAAAAH! – Eu gritei tão alto que até assustei um par de velhinhos sentados na varanda de sua casa.  
Eu não conseguia aparatar!  
Ok, vamos de novo...

Determinação...

Deliberação...

Destinação!Ainda to aqui?  
De novo...  
Vamos lá...

Determinação...

Destabocação...

Destinação...  
CARA, NÃO DÁ!  
Se concentra, Lil...  
Determinação, destinação e deliberação... Se concentra naquele beco em que o bêbado de gravata piscou para a Missy... E, aquilo foi gozado... Concentra! Prende a respiração  
----------------  
Quando abri os meus olhos, vi aquele mesmo bêbado que havia acenado para Missy, ainda só de cueca e gravata, mais dessa vez deitado em uma lixeira com umas 15 latas de cerveja a mais. Saí do beco, mais não antes de olhar para o estado do pobre homem, balançar a cabeça e suspirar.  
Parei em frente à fachada grandiosa da boate, ao lado de um grande cassino.  
Mirei o meu reflexo no vidro da porta e dei uma ajeitadinha. Ele não poderia pensar que eu estava desesperada, não é?  
Custei para localizar os meus amigos, quem manda escolher mesa escondida?  
Fui andando e nenhum sinal do Potter.  
L-Licença... – eu murmurava ao passar.  
M - Lily!-Eu ouvi a voz de Missy, incrédula.  
Lo - Não seja idiota, Mi. A Lil foi pra casa!Ela não ousaria me desobedecer.- Brincou. Lola e suas respostas... É incrível como ela sempre tem uma na ponta da língua!  
L - Fui embora, néh!  
Lo – LIII! – Ela me sufocou. – Resolveu voltar, néh? Finalmente descobriu que o Tiago não é motivo o suficiente para te impedir de se divertir!  
L – Loooo... Me... Solta... Não consigo... Respirar!  
Lo – Ops... Desculpa!  
L – 1º: O Potter que se dane, ele não me fez perder nada! 2º: Eu não voltarei para a festa, já disse que não estou me sentindo bem. Só que eu me perdi e queria que a Missy pedisse um táxi, de preferência pedisse pra aquele guia gato, o ... Rick!  
R – Guia gato!Lílian, o que você esta fazendo aqui?  
M – Ela se perdeu...  
Lo – O guia gato, o que a Missy, essa bobona falou!  
Missy deu um tapão na nuca da Lola, daqueles que ela só dá no Lionel (N/A: Mas tarde vocês saberão mais sobre o Lionel!). Ela se virou, super sem graça para o Remo.  
M – Abafa...

Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos, enquanto Missy buscava o telefone na bolsa, Remo estava sem expressão, Lola com cara de emburrada, só esperando para dar o troco  
na Mi e eu lá, balançando no ritmo da música.

S – LÍLIAN! – Sirius já chegou fazendo barulho, com Brian atrás dele, um sorrisinho se espalhando pelo rosto. Sirius se aproximou com um sorriso no rosto, braços abertos, e fez metade da discoteca virar para ele. – Grande Lílian! Quanto teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeempo!Que saudades! – Ele me apertou e começou a me dar cascudos. – O que fazes por aqui, bela dama? – nem esperando pela resposta, ele me puxou para um canto.  
L – Sirius... Você bebeu?  
S – Não. – De repente ele ficou anormalmente sério. – Lílian, eu sei que você esta mal, mas eu quero saber se você captou o nosso ponto.  
L – Nosso ponto? Captei o ponto? Que ponto? E quem seria nós?  
– Nós. – Me virei, e encontrei Lola, também anormalmente séria.  
L – Lo? Mas do que raios vocês estão falando?  
S – Lily, lembra que você foi procurar a Lo, e encontrou a gente... Você sabe!  
L – Sei, que é que tem demais?  
Lo – Bem, depois que você me contou do Chang, eu fiquei pensando e cheguei a uma conclusão. Qual foi a visão que você teve de nos dois?  
L – Vocês se beijando!  
Lo – Só isso?  
L – Bem, depois que eu vi vocês dois, você congelou um segundo e depois bateu no Sirius... Qual é a grande coisa?  
S – Essa cena não lhe é familiar?  
Lo – O que você acha que o Tiago viu quando o Chang te agarrou?

_Ela tem razão... Eu estava beijando ele, depois eu soltei, bati e corri... Ele deve ter achado que eu só estava bancando a durona... Ah, bosta!Como eu sou genial... Briguei com ele a toa! Ele só me interpretou mal... E a tonta aqui só procurando um motivo para brigar com ele! Como eu sou burra!_  
**Finalmente entendeu o que eu estou a 17 anos tentando enfiar nessa sua cabecinha!  
**_Obrigada pelo apoio, viu... Eu sei que sou burra, não precisa jogar na cara!  
_**Ok...Ok... Dessa vez eu deixo passar! Que mão é essa?  
**_Hã?_  
Tinha mesmo uma mão balançando na minha cara.

Lo – Liiiiiiiiiiil... Você ta aí?  
S – Não, Fellingans, ela ta na lua!  
Lo – Cala a boca, Black! Liiiii?  
L – Oi... – respondi vagamente. A recente descoberta estava borbulhando a mil na minha cabeça.  
Lo – O Tiago saiu a uns cinco minutos, se você correr você alcança ele! Acho que pelo menos ELE sabe o caminho!  
Eu saí correndo, sem nem olhar para trás, e só deu tempo de ouvir um...  
M – Eiiii! Agora que eu consigo o telefone ela foge?

Corri a rua toda, até que eu encontrei Tiago. Ele estava sentado em um banco em frente a uma loja de jóias, as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos e segurando a cabeça. Suspirei e sorri levemente. Ele sempre faz isso quando está chateado... Como ele é lindo s2!  
Me aproximei devagar e pus a mão em seu ombro. Ele ergue a cabeça e franziu as sobrancelhas em sinal de nítida confusão. Eu alarguei ainda mais o meu sorriso.  
L – Oi...  
T – O que você esta fazendo aqui? A essa altura pensei que estivesse no hotel... – Ele falou de modo frio.  
L – Eu estava... Eu ia... Me perdi. – Era melhor resolver aquele assunto um quanto antes. – Potter, eu... – Tomei ar... Era agora ou nunca. –Sinto muito... Acho que se a gente veio viajar, não devíamos ficar brigando... Então eu pensei... Será que podíamos... Parar?  
T – Bem... Eu... – Mas antes que ele pudesse falar, uma outra voz falou por ele.  
C – Não, vocês não podem. O Tiaguito é o meu par, ele não vai ter mais tempo para nada que não seja eu. E em nada, está incluído uma idiota ridícula que acha que pode tudo. Então dá o fora, antes que o meu namorado e eu fiquemos irritados.  
Eu fiquei abismada.  
Quem aquela nojenta pensa que é?  
Christinne num-sei-o-quê-lá...  
Uma completa vaca!  
Nem me dei ao trabalho de sorrir falsamente ao responder, apenas ergui uma das sobrancelhas.  
L – Escute aqui, amore... Eu não sei quanto a você, mais desde que eu conheço o "Tiaguito", ele sabe falar sem ajuda. E quem você pensa que é pra me chamar de idiota ridícula? Não tem espelho na sua casa não, é?  
C – Não deve existir espelho que reflita tanta beleza! – respondeu a vaca, com desprezo. A cabeça de Tiago virava de uma para outra, de acordo a como fluía a discussão.  
L – É... Provavelmente você tem razão... É melhor eu voltar para casa para evitar ser pisada por criaturas tão sublimes como vocês...  
C – Que bom que aprendeu!  
L – Mas antes que eu vá, só me permita uma pergunta: Como você consegue andar sem tropeçar, com esse narizinho arrebitado tapando a visão?  
Dessa vez eu peguei a loura... Ela olhou para mim, com raiva e ficou mexendo a boca sem dizer uma palavra.  
C – Sua... Sua...  
L – Que foi, senhora EgoManíaca? Esqueceu como se fala, é?  
C – Ti! Faz alguma coisa!  
T – Tudo bem... – ele levantou, suspirou, passou um braço pelo pescoço dela e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Ela saiu completamente radiante dali, nos deixando a sós.- Pronto... Me livrei dela.  
L – O que você disse?  
T – Que eu ia te dar uma lição – disse, com ar de riso – ela só precisava me esperar no cassino!  
L – Cara, que retardada!  
T – Pois é! Vamos voltar para o hotel?  
L – Vamos... Mas vamos a pé. Precisamos conversar!


	12. A Baixinha de Atitude

"- Pois é! Vamos voltar para o hotel?

– Vamos... Mas vamos a pé. Precisamos conversar!"

Capítulo 12: A Baixinha de atitude

Tiago franziu novamente a testa, naquele mesmo gesto de confusão de alguns minutos atrás.

T - Conversar? A gente nunca conversa... É mais você berra e eu escuto.

L – É... Bom... – Merlim, como ele me faz ficar sem jeito! Eu comecei a falar muito rápido, e de maneira confusa. – Olha... Eu estava conversando com a Lola e com o Sirius e eles me explicaram uma coisa... Aí eu percebi... E você... E aquele retardado... A culpa NÃO FOI MINHA!... E deu vontade...

T – Oh!- ele colocou o dedo na minha boca - Devagar... E de preferência em minha língua!

L – Olha...Eu não sei como te dizer... Como eu começo!

T – Pelo começo!

L – Ok... Bem, você lembra daquele dia que o Chang... Me beijou? (N/A: Como se fosse esquecer...Foi ontem!¬¬)(N/B:Pois é!)

A cara de Tiago fechou na hora.

T – Olha aqui, se você me chamou aqui para falar dele, pode ir desistindo. Sejam felizes, casem e tenham filhinhos pequeninos com olhinhos puxados! Eu é que não quero impedir este relacionamento maravilhoso.

L – Ei! Quer fazer o favor de me escutar? – Que raiva... Odeio quando as pessoas ficam tirando conclusões precipitadas!(N/A: Olha só quem fala... Ok, chega de interrupções...)

T – Eu estou te escutando – falou, ríspido.

L – Não, não está!

T – Sim, eu estou! Não devia, mais estou! Não depois do que você fez...

L – Será que daria pra você ser pelo menos um pouquinho menos arrogante?

T – Se você queria tanto falar, por que ainda não o fez?

L – VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXA!

T – FALA LOGO, NÃO ESTOU TE IMPEDINDO!

L – Eu só quero te dizer que... Bem... –minhas bochechas queimaram - Eu não beijei ele!

T – Ah, não! – perguntou, sarcástico – O que vocês fizeram, então!

L – Ele me agarrou, ok? Satisfeito?

T – Ele fez o quê!

L – Bem...

T – Ele está MORTO!

L – Potter, calma...

T – Quando eu pegar ele...

L – Calma, Potter...

T - Eu vou arrancar...

L – Potter, respira...

T – Aquela enorme cabeça dele...

L – Potter, se acalma, você esta me assustando...

T – E vou servir pra um bando de diabretes famintos...

L – Potter, você esta ficando roxo!

T – E o resto dele...

L – Potter, respira senão você vai acabar morrendo!

T – Eu vou mergulhar em molho fervente...

L – Potter, SE ACALMA! – A essa altura, eu já estava praticamente correndo atrás dele.

T – E mandar pra um sushi bar...

L – Potter, para! Se não eu não consigo te acompanhar!

T – E o cozinheiro vai picotar ele todo...

L – Potter...

T – E aí, coitadinho dele, vai virar churrasquinho...

L – TIAGO, PARA!

T – E então eu... Hã? – Ele parou, abruptamente.Graças a Deus, porque se ele continuasse a andar rápido daquele jeito, eu não ia conseguir acompanhar MESMO – Desde quando você me chama de Tiago?

L – Desde que você resolveu não parar de andar! Eu estou sem fôlego!

T – Ah...

L – Olha, ele me agarrou! Isso é fato... Mas você não deve se estressar...

T – Ah, não! – ele perguntou sarcasticamente. – Um cara sai por ai agarrando a MNHA garota e eu não devo ficar estressado?

L – Peraí! Eu **_não_** – fiz questão de frisar a palavra – sou sua garota!

T – Ainda, querida Lily, ainda...

L – Você se recupera rápido, Néh? – falei, ironicamente.

T – Se a culpa não é sua... –falou, como se fosse óbvio. - Mas espera aí... Você falou do Sirius, o que aquele cachorro tem a ver com a historia!

L – Ele e a nossa queridíssima amiga Lola estavam... Como eu posso dizer sem ser rude...Ah, que vá as favas! Se agarrando! Eles se beijaram, eu pigarreei e eles se separaram. Aí a Lo deu um tapão na cara do Sirius. Depois eles me explicaram que foi isso que você viu e deu no que deu...

Tiago ficou calado por um momento, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Depois disso ele teve um acesso de riso histérico.

Ele riu tanto, mais tanto, que estava quase ao ponto de chorar. E ele nunca chora. Nunca. NUNCA MESMO! Ok, só uma ou duas vezes... Mas é muito difícil!

O corpo dele se dobrava e ele estava vermelho.

L – Potter... Potter... POTTER!

T – O... Hahahaha... Que ouve... Hahahhiiihihihhohho... Com o Sirius? Hahahaha...

L – Por que esta rindo tanto? – Ele estava rolando no chão. No meio da rua. Com a mão no peito, sem conseguir respirar direito. – Devem estar achando que você ta tendo um ataque cardíaco! Levanta! Olha o mico!

Depois de exaustivos 5 longos minutos, Tiago resolveu que seria uma idéia interessante levantar e me falar por que raios ele resolveu começar a rir.

T – Bem, é que...Hahahaha... Com certeza a Lola só foi falar do plano para o Sirius depois de meio caminho andado e...Hahahaha...Ele teve o momento mais sublime da pobre vidinha miserável dele só para... ISSO!

Ele começou a rir de novo.

Eu não pude me conter.

Comecei a imaginar o descontentamento do Sirius.

Depois eu vi o Tiago já quase chorando, rolando de um lado para o outro do campo como se ele fosse aquele rolinho de abrir massa de pizza.

Olhei para os lados e vi.

Nada na rua a não ser olhares arregalados.

Nada na praçinha a não ser o Tiago.

Caí na gargalhada.

T – Hahahaha...Peraí...Você rindo de alguma coisa que EU falei? Quem é você e o que fez com Lílian Evans? – perguntou, em falso tom de acusação.

L – Hoje eu quero paaaaaaaaaaaz... – Fiz o sinal da paz com os dedos.

T – Ih...

L – Que foi?

T – Ta virando hippie, eh?

Dei um tapinha no ombro dele. Estava deitada na grama ao lado dele. Perto. Muito perto. Perigosamente perto, perto até demais. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele me fitavam de uma maneira que só eles conseguiam. De um jeito tão penetrante, que tinha a impressão que podia me atravessar. Meu coração acelerou. Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa, senão iria acabar fazendo uma besteira. Estragando tudo. Falei a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça:

L – Vamos, estou ficando com sono, não quero dormir aqui...

Ele se levantou, e eu estava me sentando quando ele ergueu a mão para me ajudar. Eu aceitei, e com aquele toque, senti meu coração disparar de novo. O ar pareceu fugir dos meus pulmões. Senti um arrepio, e tudo isso veio em tal velocidade, em tal intensidade, mas mesmo assim... Não podia me deixar levar. Não, eu não devia. Levantei-me rapidamente e soltei a mão dele. Andamos sem falar nada por algum tempo, até a entrada do hotel para ser mais exata. Como já era de se esperar, quem quebrou o silêncio não fui eu.

T – Lílian... Evans! – chamou. Ergui meus olhos para encará-lo. Yes, eu vim olhando para baixo. – Bem... depois de amanhã é véspera de Natal, e eu queria saber se... Bem, eu, Sirius e Remo vamos comemorar no nosso quarto, e pensei que talvez vocês... Eu sei que provavelmente você não vai querer, mas... Enfim... Bom, seria legal se vocês dessem uma passadinha lá... Não precisa ser muito tempo...

Pensei. Não seria tão ruim assim, passar o Natal com ele... As meninas também estariam lá...

L – Ok! Sem problemas! A gente deve levar alguma coisa?

T – Não precisa! A não ser que você queira...

L – Claro! Vou falar para a Lola fazer uma palha italiana...(N/A: foi minha super amiga, a minha beta, que falou para eu trocar, por causa da MINHA palha mesmo...)(N/B:Claaro Lolinhaaa!Sua palha é uma das melhores que eu já comiolhos brilhando com a lembrança do sabor da palha!)

T – Hahaha... Certo, e ainda mais que o Pedrinho não estará, assim vai sobrar mais...

L – Nãoooo, eu vou comer tudo! Sou louca por doces! A minha mãe disse que se assusta comigo, pois não entende como eu posso não ser hiperativa!

Fomos imaginando o dia seguinte, andando e rindo juntos. Só paramos na frente dos quartos.

T – Nossa, foi tão rápido! Nem senti passar...

L – Pois é... Hahahaha... Até amanhã.

T – Até amanhã!

Eu automaticamente dei um beijo na bochecha dele, como normalmente faço na hora de me despedir. Só depois é que fui me tocar que não era qualquer um. Era o POTTER! O egocêntrico, megalomaníaco, convencido, exibicionista, idiota, retardado, fofo, lindo, gentil, doce, educado, inteligente e bobo do POTTER! Fiquei corada e me virei para a porta. Eu realmente não devia ter feito aquilo...

L – Tchau...

T – É... – ele ainda estava parado, com os olhos arregalados, a boca aberta em um sorrisinho bobo e uma das mão no lugar onde eu beijara. – Tchau...

Destranquei a porta e entrei. Assim que a fechei, encostei nela e fui escorregando até o chão.

Eu realmente não devia ter feito isso...

Por quê? Você gostou não foi?

É, mas...

Então o que tem de errado nisso?

Eu estou dando ao coitadinho falsas esperanças...

Mas por que tem que ser falsas? Você não gosta dele?

Gosto, mas...

Então pronto! Vai lá e beija ele! Você é uma idiota! Ele corre atrás de você o tempo todo! Está na cara que ele gosta mesmo de você!

É, mais ele é um galinha... eu tenho medo que seja apenas uma brincadeira...

Você acha mesmo que se fosse apenas uma brincadeira ele estaria insistindo tanto?

Acho! Ele é um maroto, e o que um maroto ama mais do que um bom desafio?

Você não viu o estado que ele estava quando o Chang te agarrou? É claro que você não é só um desafio!

Mas...

Olha, se você não acredita em mim, amanhã você terá a prova. Espere até amanhã, e se ele se aproximar, não recue. Não peço que corresponda, apenas que ouça o que ele tem a dizer!

Ok... Mas se ele tentar alguma graçinha o júnior dele ta ferrado!

Ok!

Me levantei e liguei a tv. Nada decente na tv. Esportes. Novela mexicana. Concurso de dança. Jornal. Filme. Patinação no gelo! Ai, que delícia... Sempre amei muito patinação no gelo... É tão lindo, os movimentos são tão leves... Sempre fiz patinação no gelo, e só parei ao entrar em Hogwarts. Mesmo assim, no inverno eu gostava de ficar na escola, pois onde eu morava não nevava, então eu não podia patinar.

Acabei por cochilar antes mesmo do fim da competição, e Lola e Missy ainda não haviam chegado.

* * *

- BOM DIA!

Abri as cortinas, deixando a luz entrar no quarto. Missy enfiou a cara no travesseiro e Lola sequer se mexeu, apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

L – Vamos, levantem-se! O sol já nasceu, o dia é belo!

Missy tacou um travesseiro na minha cara. Eu ri e taquei um nela também. Começamos a travar uma guerra. O próximo travesseiro que ela lançou passou zunindo pela minha orelha e foi em direção a Lola, que havia acabado de levantar, estava de costas para nos, se espreguiçando. Mas antes de o travesseiro chegar nela, sem ninguém ter dado nenhum aviso a ela, ela se abaixou e ergueu o braço, o pegando no ar. Olhamos para ela, boquiabertas. Ela virou para nós, com ar de criança que é pega pela mãe comendo biscoito dez minutos antes do jantar.

Lo – Hum...-começou, sem jeito – Que bom que eu peguei essa não é?

M – Ok... Como foi que você fez isso?

Lo – Ah, eu... Foi só o alongamento! Estender a mão faz parte dele, e quando eu me abaixei eu senti alguma coisa vindo, aí eu peguei!

L – Mentira! Isso aconteceu em menos de três segundos, não daria tempo! E que alongamentos? Você detesta alongamentos matinais, sempre achou uma besteira!

Lo – É... Bem...Ei, a gente tem que se arrumar para terminar as compras de Natal! Eu tomo banho primeiro! – E saiu, saltitante, em direção ao banheiro.

Assim que a porta se fechou, eu e Missy nos entreolhamos, sérias.

M – A Lola está escondendo alguma coisa. E não é bobeira. É sério.

L – Eu sei... A gente precisa descobrir o que é!

M – Tem a ver com o pai dela. Só pode!

L – Por que você acha isso?

M – Ela tinha dito que o pai dela que ensinou ela a dirigir, sendo que o pai dela trabalha o tempo todo.

L – Sei não... Pode ter sido só uma desculpa!

M – Não, eu andei pensando... Ela nunca nos disse o que o pai dela faz... Ah, mas eu imagino que talvez ele faça algo totalmente constrangedor!

L – É...

M – Ele pode ser revendedor de carros trouxas! E como ele é sangue puro, faz sentido que ela achar embaraçoso!

L – Sei não... Bem, em todo o caso, a gente a pressiona depois! O Potter convidou a gente para passarmos a véspera de Natal com ele!

Missy acenou a cabeça positivamente por um segundo. Depois ela olhou para mim e arregalou os olhos. Pulou em cima de mim, me derrubando na cama e me prendendo pelos pulsos.

M – O QUE VOCÊS FALARAM? O QUÊ? O QUÊ?

Ela nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de baixar a voz. Ela berrou. Aposto que o hotel inteiro ouviu. Ele ouviu. A gente teve a comprovação por que um vizinho berrou um altíssimo e ríspido "FECHA ESSA MATRACA! TO TENTANDO DORMIR!" no que a nossa querida e doce Missy respondeu com:

M – VOCÊ REALMENTE QUER DORMIR? SE VOCÊ CONTINUAR RECLAMANDO EU PONHO VOCÊ PARA DORMIR COM OS PEIXES! – Ela se virou para mim e falou no seu tom de voz mais doce e gentil – Desembucha, amiga.

L – Bem...

Ouvimos um estrondo. A porta do banheiro se abriu com violência, e nela surgiu a cabeça da Lola, completamente encharcada, e ela mesma só de toalha.

Lo – SEM CHANCE! SÓ DEPOIS DO MEU BANHO!

M – Ah... Vai lá, Lola!

Lo – Não! Vão ter que esperar!

Ela voltou ao banheiro, e Missy deu um urro, saindo de cima de mim. Eu me levantei, prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e me dirigi a porta.

M – Já vai?

L – Vou... To com fome, né?

M – E eu?

L – Você espera a Lola!

M – Mas Lily...

L – Tchau! – Sai correndo e fechei a porta antes mesmo dela poder reclamar. Continuei correndo escada abaixo, e quase derrubei uma camareira no chão.

Somente diminui a velocidade ao chegar ao restaurante.Entrei e me deparei com uma cena incomum:

Sirius estava segurando uma tigela cheia de salgadinho, tinha salgadinho até na alma, e os braços dele estavam em volta da tigela, formando uma espécie de muro de proteção, e ele estava berrando:

S – MEUS SALGADINHOS! MEEEEEEEEEUS!

Remo o encarava, os olhos arregalados e murmurava:

R – Ta bom, ta bom, já entendi...

E o Tiago estava no mundo da lua, (posto que normalmente é do Remo), e só saiu de lá quando o Sirius, vendo que eu havia entrado na sala, largou a tigela e deu um cutucão na costela dele. Nisso, Remo aproveitou para tentar roubar um dos tão almejados salgadinhos do Sirius, mas ele não deixou, tomando a tigela de novo.

Tiago se arrumou rapidamente na cadeira e passou a mão nos cabelos (N/A: Tava sentindo falta disso aquiiiiiiiii!XD). Nossa situação não era exatamente boa, ainda tinham algumas coisas a serem esclarecidas. Eu sorri e sentei.

T – Bom dia. – ele falou, em um tom maduro, mas ao mesmo tempo meio indeciso.

L – Bom dia!

S – Quer um salgadinho? – Sirius ofereceu, de boa vontade.

R – EI! Para ela você dá né!

S – Ela não fica me perseguindo! – ele se voltou para mim e perguntou – Então... Onde está a Lola?

L – Já há essa hora, Sirius?

S – Fazer o que se o meu coração não tem relógio... – ele disse, no tom mais sarcástico que conseguiu. – Onde?

L – No banho! E não vai sair de lá tão cedo.

T – Mas hein, você falou com elas?

L – Falei, elas vão! Só tem um probleminha...

R – Qual?

L – Missy.

R – Ela nunca seria um problema! Ela não quer ir?

L – Não é isso, a família dela, o tio, a tia e os filhos. Eles com certeza querem passar as festas com a sobrinha!

S – Tem razão... Mas isso não é problema!

L – Não?

T – Não!A gente chama eles também!

Abri um sorriso maior ainda. Pela porta entrou Missy, com uma cara de poucos amigos. Ela veio andando em nossa direção, e acompanhamos com os olhos ela sentar na cadeira.

R – Que mau humor é esse, Missy?

Ela fuzilou Remo com o olhar, revirou os olhos e bufou.(EI! Dona Missy. Isso é exclusividade MINHA!)

M – Remo, MORRA!

Ele arregalou os olhos.

R – O que eu fiz?

L – Nada. Ela grita com todo mundo quando se estressa!

S – Marilyn que ouve,afinal?AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU - Sirius ficou com uma marca de mão vermelha no rosto. Definitivamente ela não é amável quando se estressa.

M – NUNCA MAIS ME CHAMA DE MARILYN!

S – Ok...Ok..-Disse Sirius, esfregando a mão sobre a marca. – Já entendi!

L – Missy. O que ouve?

M – A Lola.

L – O que ela fez?

M – Molhou a minha cama toda!

L – COMO?

Mas a minha atenção foi desviada para a porta. Por ela entrava uma garota alta, loura e com olhos azuis. Christienne Lecrois acabava de entrar no salão. E ela vinha como um tufão em direção a Potter.

C – TIAGO POTTER! – Todos no refeitório viraram a cabeça para nossa mesa – Você me deixou plantada por TRÊS HORAS naquele lugar! **TRÊS HORAS INTEIRAS!** – Ela indicou três dedos com a mão. – O que você quer de mim? Aliás, você devia me respeitar, já que eu sou sua namorada! Onde já se viu, deixar de ficar comigo para ficar com essazinha daí!

L – COM LICENÇA! Essazinha é a mãe! E ele apenas me acompanhou até o hotel!

C – Mas ele me deixou plantada do mesmo jeito! – Ela se virou para Potter – Mas não faz mal, não é, Tiaguito? Você vai arranjar um jeito de me compensar. – Então, ela sentou na cadeira dele e o deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego, ao que o outro, conservando o semblante surpreso, nem ao menos correspondeu. Agora, as senhoras da mesa ao lado arregalavam os olhos, dizendo coisas como "Oh, céus!" e "Que pouca vergonha!".

Depois de dois minutos e meio (sim, eu contei), ela soltou ele. Ele estava vermelho, e com os olhos arregalados.

C – Que cara é essa Ti?

Eu abri a minha boca. Como essa garota era FALSA!

T – Eu...Hmm...Eu...Er... – ele parecia decididamente em uma encruzilhada.

C – Que foi? – Perguntou Christie _querida _após notar o meu olhar. Eu sei que não devo me gabar, senão fico parecendo o Tiago, só que o meu olhar naquela hora foi tão feio, mais tão feio, que eu não me surpreenderia se tivesse matado aquela vaca só com ele. – C-Ta com ciúmes só porque eu beijei ele e você não?

Depois daquele comentário simplesmente _adorável_ da parte dela, eu, novamente, diga-se de passagem, levantei uma sobrancelha. Com quem aquela jararaca pensava que estava falando?

Quase falei isso para ela, só não falei pela súbita presença de uma Lola saltitante no salão, que mudou automaticamente ao chegar perto da nossa mesa e notar Christie.

Lo – O que isso ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou, olhando-a de cima a baixo. Às vezes eu amooooooooooo essa mania de simplesmente não se importar com a etiqueta.

C – Com licença, mas isso é a vovozinha.

Lola riu. Riu estridentemente. Riu tanto que as velhinhas fofoqueiras da mesa ao lado, (as mesmas que haviam assistido Christie e Tiago "bancando as enguias") arregalaram os olhos, surpresas.

Lo – Você está doida? Você sabe com quem você está falando?

C – Claro que sei...Com uma garota que pensa que é mais do que realmente é.

Achei que ela fosse se abalar com o comentário, mas ela só fez rir mais.

Lo – Ok, coisa. Vamos fingir que essa briguinha é justa, o que não é, e que você vai ganhar, o que, É ÓBVIO que não vai acontecer, porque eu estou cansada de perder meu tempo com crianças.

C – Eu sou mais velha do que vocês! A criança aqui é você!

L – Maturidade não é medida pela quantidade de velinhas de aniversário você já soprou. – falei, com raiva - Ela é medida pelas atitudes que você toma.

Lo – E é claro que as suas não são muito inteligentes.

C – Mas porque será que eu estou perdendo o meu tempo com essas garotas fúteis? – ela virou para Lola – Uma egocêntrica babaca – Depois para mim – Uma cabeça de fogo ridícula e ciumenta – e finalmente para Missy, que estava calada esse tempo todo – e uma baixinha sem atitude.

Oh-ops...Christie acabara de assinar sua sentença de morte. Missy odeia que a chamem de baixinha. Ela não era baixinha, tinha a altura média das outras garotas. Mas mesmo assim, era uns 5 ou 6 centímetros menor. Huhauhaua...Ela vai ver quem é a sem-atitude!

Missy ficou vermelha e inflou. Seu olhinhos de oriental diminuíram de tamanho. Uma aura de fúria ilustrava sua figura.Ela se ergueu da cadeira e foi até Christie. Os meninos, até então sem-ação, se assustaram com o movimento súbito de Missy.

M – Você pode até me ofender, mais ninguém, eu repito, **_ninguém _**ofende as minhas amigas. Escuta aqui, sua loira oxigenada, eu não estou nem aí para o que você acha, porque o que me falta em altura, te falta em inteligência. Você pode até achar que é o máximo, mas o mais longe que você vai chegar na sua vida, é a frentista de posto de gasolina, enquanto a Lily aqui, ela vai ser Ministra. Você diz que ela é ciumenta, mais você é quem morre de ciúmes, porque ela tem tudo o que você queria ter: amigos que se importam com quem ela é, e não o que ela veste; beleza; inteligência; bom senso...E o mais importante: o coração do Tiago. É isso que você queria tanto, não é? E quanto a Lola, é, ela pode ser convencida às vezes, mais ela é uma boa pessoa. Uma ótima amiga. Ela tem mais potencial do que você poderá um dia sonhar em ter. Então vê se pensa duas vezes antes de falar mal das minhas amigas. Ou melhor, aproveita e pensa umas quinze. Mas agora, pensa lá fora, porque o _meu hotel_ não é lugar para animais.

Se o rosto de Christie antes estava rosa, agora ficara branco. De raiva. Não só de raiva, como também de desespero pelo fato de Missy ser dona do hotel. E também de susto, porque o salão inteiro começou a bater palmas assim que Missy acabou de falar. Ela balançou a cabeça e se retirou do salão, aos gritos de "Dá-lhe, Marilyn!" de Sirius, seguidos de um berro do mesmo e de uma Missy histérica "Não me chame de Marilyn!".

Já era quase hora do almoço quando Missy e Remo saíram para terminar as compras. Eu havia feito um resumo da noite anterior para ela, pois ela afirmou que não faria as compras de Natal se não ouvisse a história. Ela e Lola ficaram gritando nos meus ouvidos que eu devia ter agarrado ele e tascado logo um beijão, mas eu as ignorei solenemente. A maioria dos itens havia sido comprada anteontem, mas a _maioria não são todos_. Eu comprei para Lola dois bichinhos de pelúcia. Ela ama qualquer coisa macia e fofinha, principalmente bichinhos e almofadinhas. Para Missy eu comprei um perfume. Era uma fragrância muito boa, suave e ao mesmo tempo com presença, como a própria Missy. Para Sirius... Bem, para ele eu comprei o que eu achava que ele iria gostar mais: um espelho. Não um espelho comum, um espelho de duas faces. Com eles, você podia se comunicar, um ficava com cada um dos portadores do espelho. Era só escolher alguém e presenteá-lo com o espelho! Para Remo, eu comprei o "Novo Guia de Classificação das Espécies Mágicas" de Vincent Arcturus. Para Tiago... Bom, para ele eu comprei, vocês não vão acreditar, um mini-jogador. Na verdade, era um homenzinho em cima de uma vassoura, que tentava pegar um pomo mínimo. Realmente, uma graça.

Remo e Missy iam se encontrar com o Brian em frente ao cinema. Já nós iríamos ficar em casa...

Descemos até a porta do hotel e deixamos os dois lá.

Sirius, enquanto se despedia de Remo, piscou o olho e falou alguma coisa que o fez ficar vermelho como um pimentão. Tiago e eu fomos os únicos que não surtaram já que a Lola havia resolvido Espancar o Sirius até a morte pelo lindo comentário.

Eu bufei, revirei minha lindas e amáveis íris verdes e voltei para o hotel.Acabara de entrar em um corredor de carpete vermelho e quadros elegantes quando Tiago apareceu, com um sorrisinho maroto. Olhei para o meu relógio. _2 minutos._

L – O que houve?

T – O Sirius e seus comentários mais que _discretos..._

L – O que ele disse dessa vez? – perguntei, com um sorriso leve no canto dos lábios.

T – Ele perguntou, inocentemente para a Lola o que ela acha do fato de só quem estar no hotel somos nós.

L – Mas o que tem isso?

T – Foi o que ela perguntou. Ele disse que nós alugamos dois quartos. E nós somos dois casais! – Ele disse, caindo na risada.

L – Mas o Sirius é um cafajeste mesmo...

T – Pois é...Hahaha...

L – Há, mas ei, você não pode falar nada, também não fica muito atrás!

T – É diferente... – ele respondeu, levemente envergonhado, levando a mão aos cabelos.

L – Meu Deus, o GRANDE TIAGO POTTER está começando a corar?

T - Eu só gosto de me divertir!

Eu fechei o semblante. Ele já conhecia minha opinião sobre esse assunto. Eu não me conformava com o fato dele SEMPRE estar com uma garota diferente, uma a cada semana. Ele com certeza reparou na minha cara, porque ele levantou o meu rosto e disse:

T – Lily, você sabe que eu te amo, elas são só uma distração!

Eu corei e olhei para ele, perplexa.

L – Como você pode?

T – Como eu posso o que?

L – Fazer isso com elas! – parei no meio do corredor, e olhei pela janela. – Você não tem consideração?

T – Olha, não é que eu não me importe, é que... – ele parou, no meio do corredor. Parecia estar escolhendo as palavras. – Eu não sei como te explicar...Você sabe que eu sou homem, eu tenho minhas necessidades! – Eu abri a boca para protestar, mais ele ignorou o fato e continuou. – Acontece que essas garotas me entretêm, mas não é por diversão que eu vou atrás delas... Bem, na verdade é por causa de você.

Ok, eu decididamente estava perdida. Ele sai por aí se amassando com umazinha a cada semana por causa... DE MIM?

L – Como assim? Por minha causa?

T – Para esquecer você. Cada uma delas era uma nova tentativa... Nunca dava certo. Eu terminava com elas, antes que as machucasse mais. Eu sabia que eu não iria te esquecer, até por que eu não queria. Por incrível que pareça, eu gosto de me sentir mal, se for para me sentir mal por você. Mas chegou a um ponto que não deu... E eu ia machucando elas, e me machucando cada vez mais, ao perceber que você nunca ia me dar uma chance. E o engraçado é que, mesmo depois de tudo isso, eu ainda tenho esperanças... - ele deu um sorriso fraco e sem alegria. – Esperanças de que algum dia você vai perder este seu medo de se machucar, e vamos ter uma chance... Esperanças de que vamos acabar juntos... Às vezes eu me pergunto por que eu insisto tanto... Se eu não estaria fazendo o melhor para nos dois deixando isso para lá... Eu tentei, quando eu te vi com o Chang. Fiz o máximo para te esquecer. Eu estava com muita raiva... Tentei com mais dedicação que nunca. Você, lá, com alguém que tinha acabado de conhecer, e eu, que te conheço a 7 anos, não tenho nem uma chance...Nada. Mas, de novo, querer não foi o bastante. Eu não consegui, Lily. Não consegui te esquecer. E mesmo sabendo que não sou, e nem vou ser correspondido, eu te amo. Estava para te dizer isso desde que você me contou que ele te agarrou. Acho que já estava na hora de você saber. Não é brincadeira. Você acha mesmo que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas? Eu só preciso que você me entenda. Só isso.

Eu olhei para o chão. Não conseguia dizer uma palavra. Meus olhos estavam marejados (eles andam fazendo muito isso ultimamente) e eu não conseguia respirar direito. Meu coração batia a mil por hora, a ponto de eu achar que iria ter um ataque cardíaco e aquelas palavras não saíam da minha cabeça.

T – Estou errado em me sentir assim? Em procurar consolo? – Eu abri a boca para falar, mas ele me impediu novamente. - Se você realmente levar em conta o que você acabou de ouvir, quero que você me procure amanhã. Na festa de Natal. E lá eu quero ouvir sua resposta.

Balancei a minha cabeça, positivamente, enquanto ele me deixava sozinha no corredor. Encostei na parede e deslizei até o chão. Ele me amava. De verdade, assim como eu amava ele. Fiquei triste pelo que eu tive que fazer-lo passar. Ele não sabia que o que mais me machucava era exatamente o que ele fazia... Em vez de esclarecer os meus pensamentos, aquilo só me deixava mais confusa.

Havia alguma coisa que eu não entendia.

Por que ele não me contava aquilo, simplesmente? Ele vivia dizendo que me amava e me agarrando pelos cantos... Esse ano ele realmente estava mais calmo, mas mesmo assim... Ele falou de um jeito como se estivesse remoendo aquilo dentro de si a meses... Por que ele não me disse? O que nos impediria de ficar juntos? Foi aí que me lembrei do que ele havia dito. "_Esperanças de que algum dia você vai perder este seu medo de se machucar, e vamos ter uma chance..._" O meu medo. Medo de me machucar... Medo de se envolver demais, e se arrepender... Medo de não ser correspondida. Medo de ser ferida. Mais uma vez ele mostrou me conhecer melhor do que eu mesma.

Esse medo havia diminuído... Eu sabia que ele me amava, que eu tinha sido diferente. Eu não havia sido mais uma na lista dele. Era comigo que ele queria ficar. Se ele falasse aquilo para todas as garotas que ele quer sair... Ainda estava sentada, quando ouvi duas vozes conhecidas discutindo.

Lo - Sirius, você não presta mesmo!

S - Nunca disse que prestava!

Lo – Quer fazer o favor de tirar a mão da minha cintura?

S – Para que, minha flor, ta tão bom aqui!

Eu dei uma gargalhada, o que os fez reparar na minha presença. Lola aproveitou a distração de Sirius para pisar no pé dele, desvencilhando-se daqueles braços fortes.

Lo – Lily! – Ela me ajudou a levantar. – Você me empresta Atena para eu mandar uma carta pro meu pai? Ele está sozinho nesse Natal...

Atena era minha coruja, uma bonita Coruja-dasTorres. Eu dei esse nome por causa da deusa grega da sabedoria. O pai de Lola a criara, só o que sabiamos sobre ele era que ele não tinha tempo para nada, pois estava sempre muito ocupado com os negócios. A mãe de Lola nunca era mencionada por ela.

L – Eu até te emprestaria, Lola, mas eu já despachei ela para casa logo depois que a gente comprou o presente do Remo...

Lo – Hum... – Ela fez, um pouco decepcionada. – Que pena...

S – Lola, se você quiser eu posso te emprestar Órus! Eu não vou escrever para ninguém da minha família esse ano mesmo...

Sirius fugira de casa no final do ano passado. Ele nunca havia se dado bem com sua família. Não concordava com os principios deles.

Lo – Pois devia! – Falou Lola, irritada. – Eles são sua família. Sangue é sangue. Não se abandona a família. Eles podem ser trastes, mal-caráteres ou qualquer coisa que forem, mas nunca vão deixar de ser a sua família. Você tem sorte de ter uma...

Ele riu do comentário.

S – É óbvio que você não conhece a minha família...

Lo – Eu não vou discutir isso com você, Sirius.

L – De qualquer forma, Lo, você quer ou não a coruja?

Lo – Depende... – ela se virou para Sirius – Se isso é um favor, então tem volta. Eu não sou de ficar devendo para as pessoas.

S – Não precisa... Por mim tá tudo na boa.

Lo – Obrigada! Então, você pega ele e depois me empresta?

Sirius balançou a cabeça positivamente.

S – Eu tenho que ir, o Tiago deve estar me esperando. Vocês estavam conversando, não? Você sabe para onde ele foi?

Eu dei os ombros. Sirius acenou a cabeça e saiu, deixando apenas eu e Lola no corredor.

L – Vamos para o quarto?

Lo – Vamos, sim... – ela me observava com uma expreção diferente, como se estivesse ligeiramente desconfiada de alguma coisa. – O que você e o Tiago estavam conversando?

Respirei fundo.

L – Você não faz idéia... Mas vamos esperar pela Missy.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, e nos mudamos de assunto ate chegar no quarto. Passamos o resto do dia fazendo os deveres de casa passados para as férias.

* * *

Missy chegou em casa por volta das 6, cheia de sacolas. Ela não nos deixou ver nada, mas eu podia jurar que ela havia comprado uma vara de pescar. Assim que ela terminou de arrumar as coisas, ela reparou que havia alguma coisa estranha.

M – Ok, o que eu perdi?

Lo – Eu não sei, a Lily tava esperando voce chegar... Ela e o Tiago estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa...

M – O quê?

Respirei fundo e contei tudo a elas. Tudo o que havia acontecido desde ontem de noite. Como eu estava confusa e não sabia o que pensar. Como eu sempre duvidara que ele fosse capaz de amar alguém que não fosse a si mesmo e como eu estava errada. Elas ouviram pacientemente, e quando eu terminei de falar, até estava com a boca seca.

Lo – Bom, isso prova uma coisa...

L – O que?

Lo – Que eu estava certa desde o começo, e voce devia é ter agarrado ele de uma vez.

M – Lola! Isso é sério!

Lo – Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu não me conformo com o fato dela não ser mais direta.

L – Não vai falar nada que voce também nunca foi direta nesse ponto. Aliás, está até direta _demais_ ultimamente...

Ela corou levemente.

Lo – Isso não vem ao caso...

L – E pensar que isso tudo começou por causa do Sirius... Agora nós estamos casados!

Lola e Missy trocaram olhares cúmplices.

M – Está na hora de contar, Lola. Já levamos isso longe demais!

Lo – Eu sei, Missy, mas...Argh, eu não me conformo!

Eu ergui a minha sobrancelha. Tinha alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo.

L – Contar o quê?

Missy abriu a boca para falar, mas a campainha tocou e Lola foi atender. Era Sirius, trazendo Órus.Lola o encarou com uma expressão séria, e Missy foi até a porta também. Eles estavam cochichando, e eu tentava ouvir. Volta e meia eles olhavam para mim com uma expressão preocupada. Sirius saiu do quarto, e Órus voou para cima da cama de missy. Um dos sinais mais alarmantes foi que ela nem se importou com o fato. Decididamente havia alguma coisa errada. Elas duas se aproximaram lentamente da minha cama, e sentaram-se na borda. Trocaram olhares desesperados, aparentemente sem saber o que falar.

Lo – Olha, é importante que você saiba que era apenas uma brincadeira inocente...

M – Ok, a gente também tinha meio que uma segunda intenção, mas nós não sabíamos no que ia dar tudo isso...

Ela mal terminou a frase, quando entraram no quarto um Sirius e um Remo com a expressão fechada e um Tiago confuso.

T – Mas o que está acontecendo aqui, afinal?

Lola e Missy levantaram e fizeram tiago se sentar ao meu lado.Elas e Sirius ficaram em pé na nossa frente, com ar de gente quer tinha feito besteira. Remo balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de falar.

R – Vocês não estão casados.

N/A: Oiiiiiiiiiii! Faz o maior tempão que eu não passo aqui, né?Sabe como é, Missy não queria ler, aliás, ela nem leu, eu estou sendo boazinha em postar...Desculpa por não ter atualizado antes... Bem, esse é, de longe, o maior capítulo da fic. Eu espero que esteja bom, vocês é que sabem... No próximo capítulo, teremos finalmente a festa de Natal. Gente, a fic termina no ano novo, ou seja, já tá quase acabando... Eu sei que é triste, mas é a realidade... Gente, desculpa quem tava acompanhando a fic na Floreios e não vai ter o comentário respondido, mas o site saiu do ar e eu não respondo antes de terminar! Sorry... Esse é o maior como um pedido de desculpas! Beijos, lindos!

Respostas aos comentários:

-jehssik: Pois é, né fofa, aí a atualização... É essa uma das coisas que eu mas gosto, quando os leitores comentam...Dá um gosto na gente ver que o nosso trabalho foi reconhecido... Eu sei que demorei, mas tá grande... Beijooooooooo!

-Lellys Evans Potter: Que bom que você gostou! Realmente, eu não sei de onde eu tirei aquele "Das Bregas"...Continue acompanhando, por favor!Beijos!

- Mary Ann Evans Potter: Minha betaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sim, eu atualizei! Vc devia estar feliz, leu antes de todo mundo… + a bobona da Missy não terminou de ler CNP!XP Vc aproveita e pega ela de jeito!Huhauhauhauah... Beijo!

- Imortal Obscurity: Luiz, eu sei que é você...Que bom que vc comentou! Nhaaa, saudades, fofo... Viu que a floreios saiu do ar?Poxa, lá eu já tinha quase 50 comentários... Continue lendo! Beijão!

- Carol Rocha: Que bom que você gostou! Please, atualiza a sua logo... Ta com teia de aranha!

- Bruna B. T. Black: Que bom que você conseguiu ler! solta fogos de artifício E que bom que vc virou minha fã! AAAAAh! Que legal! E eu passei na sua fic só não tive tempo para terminar de ler!XD

N/B:Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!alegreFinalmente a Lola terminou de escrever o capítulo!

Sobre ele,eu amei!As cenas foram muito bem escritas e deram um ênfase maneiro na história,e muitasss(Poe muitas mesmo!) coisas eu tenho eu falar para a senhorita Lola,como na parte de"_Potter respira..._",quando ela esta nervosa!

Dona Missy ,**_ainda _**bem que a Lola possui "alma caridosa"e teve muita consideração com os fãs e com todos os seres do planeta em atualizar!lembrando da cena que eu quase enforquei a Lola pedindo atualização

Siim!Esse capítulo é com certeza o maior(previsto ate agora) da fic!

Espero que gostem!

Bjuss e comentem einh!


End file.
